Le temps de l'oubli
by Jeel
Summary: Ils l'avaient oublié, lui offrant une enfance loin de l'horreur. Cependant la guerre n'est qu'à un océan, l'obligeant après les attentats de 2001, à retourner dans ce monde sans couleurs et douceurs. Yaoï – Mpreg – SSSB, DMHP, et d'autres qui seront dévoilés au fil de l'histoire ;)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue sur ma fanfiction, c'est la première que je poste ici, mais j'en écris depuis bien longtemps, bien qu'en générale je ne trouve pas le courage de les poster ou le temps cela dépend :p

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé de leur faire la chasse, mais ces petites bêtes sont coriaces ^^

Comme il est de coutume, la magnifique œuvre de JK Rowling ne m'appartient pas, bien que je me permette de torturer ses personnages avec plaisir ! Elora est pour le moment la seule à m'appartenir, "mon précieux" !

Dans cette fiction il y aura du yaoï, avec mpreg, mais aussi des relations hétéros ! Donc si vous ne digérez pas le côté slash je vous invite à ne pas continuer la lecture :p

Que dire d'autre, cette histoire ne prend pas du tout mais alors pas du tout en compte le 7ème tome, je l'ai adoré, mais comment dire, mes délires ne rentrent pas dans le cadre, tout comme la mort de Sirius, il est bien tombé derrière le voile, mais enfin vous verrez bien se sera développé plus tard :p

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le prologue, la suite devrait bientôt suivre j'en suis actuellement à 5-6 chapitres, et la fin est déjà bouclée dans mon esprit, bien qu'on ne soit jamais à l'abri de changements en cours de route :)

Bonne lecture !

...

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

...

 **Prologue**

03/04/1981

On était le milieu de la nuit, la lune était masquée par les nuages, il avait plu toute la journée d'avant, et le temps ne s'améliorerait pas. Pourtant malgré le vent glacé de ce début avril, deux silhouettes se découpaient dans une des ruelles de la ville. Elles semblaient inquiètes ce qui pressait leur pas,mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des regard furtifs dans leur dos, comme si elles étaient poursuivies.

Elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une des maisons à l'allure abandonnée. En effet l'aspect extérieur donnait plus envie de faire demi-tour que de s'y engouffrer. Le jardin si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, était composé d'herbes hautes non entretenues, de mottes de terre, et de gravas déposés ici et là. La façade quand à elle tombait en morceaux, les gouttières étaient pour la plus part au sol, ou ne tenant que par miracle, les vitres de la demeure étaient quand à elles pour la plupart brisées. Non personne de sain n'aurait eu envie de s'approcher.

Mais les deux ombres n'en avaient que faire de l'aspect de la maison, l'une d'elle toqua vigoureusement à la porte qui menaçait de sortir de ses gonds. À peine le raisonnement des coups à la porte se termina que celle-ci s'ouvrit permettant aux deux âmes de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture.

L'intérieur de la maison était en opposition totale avec l'extérieur. Il n'était déjà pas en train de tomber en morceau, mais semblait correctement entretenu . Et bien que modeste, une douce chaleur s'élevait du cœur de cette habitation.

Quand Regulus avait reçu l'hibou de Severus, il n'avait pas su quoi penser. Il l'avait reçu dans la matinée, l'écriture de Snape était bien plus saccadée que d'habitude, un mot écrit dans l'empressement. Et cela l'avait inquiété, Severus n'était jamais aussi évasif ni aussi pressé. Mais c'était son ami, alors il avait confiance en lui. Oui Regulus n'avait jamais regretté son amitié avec Severus Snape. Cependant cette confiance vacilla dangereusement quand il ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer accompagner d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son souffle se coupa, et ses yeux qui avaient l'habitude de refléter le dédain, furent le miroir de la trahison.

Severus à l'instant où il vit les yeux de Regulus, comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami, alors sans plus tergiverser, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois dans le salon de son hôte, qui n'avait pas cherché à contester, il le relâcha et attendit que son ami reprenne ses esprits. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, les mots franchirent les lèvres de Regulus dès que la porte fut refermée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené ici ? Demanda-t-il la voix vibrant d'émotion. Pourquoi... Mais sa gorge se serra, les mots refusant de passer.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi Regulus. Rassura Severus d'une voix calme, cherchant à apprivoiser l'animal paniqué face à lui.

\- Pourtant c'est tout comme. Souffla la jeune voix.

\- Je suis désolé de te donner cette impression. Lui répondit l'homme, en le fixant avec douceur. Mais Regulus, j'ai besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi.

Le plus jeune releva un regard empli de surprise vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Jamais Severus ne s'abaissait à demander de l'aide en bon Serpentard.

\- Je ne comprend pas... Avoua-t-il perdu.

\- Je vais le faire rentrer d'accord et tu comprendras ? Juste ne m'en veux pas plus que maintenant ? Demanda Snape avec une certaine crainte.

Et bien que Regulus ne savait pas encore comment gérer la situation, il assenti de la tête. Severus ne fut pas dupe mais après un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, il retourna dans le hall d'entrée chercher la seconde personne. Cette dernière avait fait basculer sa capuche en arrière révélant des cheveux noirs aux boucles indolentes qui tombaient sur ses oreilles, les yeux d'un bleu océan reflétaient en général de l'insolence et pétillait en prévoyance d'une prochaine bêtise. Mais là ceux-ci semblaient fatigués, inquiets, et Regulus il lut du regret, avant que les yeux ne se baissent sur sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que la personne tenait quelque chose avec force et douceur contre son cœur. Il sentit son cœur ce mettre à battre à tout va, s'accélérant encore un peu plus quand l'individu indésirable releva les yeux et les fixa dans les siens avec assurance.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla la voix. Regulus fronça les sourcils avant de répondre avec un ton vénéneux.

\- Sirius Black qui est désolé on aura tout vu. Sa phrase fit mouche car les yeux de son frère se voilèrent un peu plus.

\- Regulus. Le coupa Severus sévèrement.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva tout à coup le dénommé.Tu crois que tu peux l'amener ici, et que tout ce passera bien ! On est pas chez les Poufsouffle! La voix de Regulus s'était fait virulente.

Mais avant que quiconque n'est pu reprendre la parole, un gémissement raisonna dans la pièce, faisant se figer Regulus. Celui-ci fixa alors le paquet que portait Sirius avec une appréhension palpable. Son frère ramena un peu plus son paquet contre lui, tout en le berçant. Severus en voyant les yeux de Regulus sortir de leurs orbites hésita à éclater de rire, mais le moment était mal approprier, alors il ne laissa qu'un fin rictus moqueur étirer ses lèvres.

\- Un bébé ? Questionna le jeune homme d'une voix blafarde.

\- Oui un bébé. Lui confirma Severus comme si son ami était benêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec un bébé ? Demanda-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie. Pourquoi vous l'emmenez chez moi d'abord ? Finit par exploser Regulus.

\- Premièrement elle s'appelle Elora, et deuxièmement c'est ta filleule en plus d'être ta nièce, Serpentard caractériel ! Lâcha Sirius brusquement qui face à l'énervement de son frère n'avait pas pu empêcher ses mauvaises habitudes de refaire surface.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en maudissant le caractère plus que Gryffondor de l'homme à ses côtés. Regulus avala l'air avec difficulté, avant d'analyser la chose dans son ensemble comme tout bon Serpentard, enfin c'est ce que croyait Severus, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme éclate d'un rire aussi froid que cynique.

\- C'est la meilleure ça, toi papa ? On aura tout vu, et la maman c'est Severus c'est ça ? Railla-t-il.

\- Non c'est moi qui l'ai porté. Déclara avec fierté le gryffondor défiant par sa posture son frère de faire une quelconque remarque.

\- Tu l'as...quoi ?!Gargouilla le jeune homme de plus en plus blanc.

\- Sirius tu ne pouvais pas t'en tenir au plan ? Non il faut que tu lâches les information au compte gouttes. Siffla le professeur des potions tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, avant de souffler un bon coup et de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, quoi que plus pour très longtemps sûrement vu la tête que tirait le dit ami. Enfin bref. Regulus, Sirius et moi on sort ensemble depuis un moment. Ne me demande même pas comment j'ai pu finir avec lui, je me demande toujours. Commença-t-il à narrer.

\- Hé ! S'indigna Sirius. Je suis là !

\- Puis un jour, on a découvert que ce sale cabot était enceint. Continua Severus, ne prenant pas en compte l'interruption de Sirius. Et Elora est arrivée. Termina-t-il en lançant un regard tendre en direction du tas de chiffon tenu par Sirius.

Regulus, essaya d'avaler l'information, ce qui n'était pas évident pour lui, tout en passant de Sirius à Severus, puis de Severus à Sirius, avant de finir sur le bébé. Cependant une question à ces interrogations n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Demanda-t-il la voix partant dans les aiguës.

\- On a besoin de toi. Avoua de nouveau Severus.

Et Regulus su que c'était très important, car aucun des deux hommes n'aimaient s'abaisser à demander de l'aide, et ils avaient par dessus le marché, dû lui avouer leur relation. Aux yeux des autres Sirius et Severus étaient des némésis qu'on ne pouvaient même pas essayer de rapprocher, sans que cela finisse en bagarre, insulte et autres joyeusetés. Si ils étaient là c'est que quelque chose les avaient inquiétés en sachant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour inquiéter les deux hommes.

\- Je comprendrais si tu refuses, commença Sirius, surtout que je rentre dans l'équation après tout, et que tu me détestes mais j'espère que les liens du sang et de l'amitié seront plus fort, que nos querelles. Souffla Sirius d'une voix basse.

\- Nous avons besoin que tu protèges Elora quelque temps. Continua Severus son regard posé dans celui d'un Regulus tétanisé. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'elle soit découverte. La grossesse de Sirius et jusque là passé inaperçu par miracle, mais maintenant qu'elle est née on ne pourra pas la garder secrète longtemps.

Regulus avait compris depuis la découverte du bébé, la raison de leur visite, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'accepter, et à présent que ça avait été dit de but en blanc, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Soudain le tas de chiffon remua, découvrant une petite tête, couverte de fins cheveux ébènes, et au milieu de ce visage poupon, deux yeux d'un bleu, tirant sur le noir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait commencé à reculer, pétrifié par la réalité qui s'affichait devant lui. Mais il se reprit, Serpentard d'accord, couard comme un Poufsouffle non !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en occuper. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulu ferme, mais d'où sa peur transpirait face à ce que lui demandaient les deux hommes.

\- Regulus, on a confiance qu'en toi pour s'occuper d'elle. Avoua Sirius.

\- Et un de tes Gryffondor ne peut pas s'en occuper ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Hors de question ! Lâcha Severus d'un œil noir.

Sirius fusilla son âme sœur du regard, avant de reporter son regard sur son jeune frère.

\- On a tous les deux confiance en toi Regulus. Affirma de nouveau Sirius.

\- Ça sera pour combien de temps ? Finit-il par demander, voyant qu'il ne pourrait se refuser à la requête.

Et Severus retint un sourire, sachant que le jeune homme avait accepté.

\- On ne sait pas. Avoua Sirius. La guerre n'a pas de fin, et je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse dans un monde si noir. Je n'ai pas un emploi aussi sécuritaire que je le voudrai, et Severus n'ai pas mieux loti que moi. Ria-t-il jaune. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Souffla-t-il la voix nouée.

Et Regulus su que ce n'était facile ni pour lui, ni pour les deux hommes face à lui, qui devaient abandonner leur bébé, une partie d'eux même, encore incapable de se protéger par elle même.

\- J'accepte. Dit-il ne se sentant pas de refuser à Severus qui avait tant fait pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas tout Regulus. Admit Severus. Sirius et moi allons boire une potion d'oubli.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il surpris par l'aveu faisant geindre la petite fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste temporaire, on ne veut pas qu'on nous soutire des informations, cette potion aura ses effets annihiler par la fin de la guerre. Rassura Severus à voix basse.

\- Et si cette guerre ne finit pas ? Interrogea Regulus de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Alors élève là du mieux que tu pourras, loin de l'Angleterre, quelque part où elle n'aura pas à souffrir, où elle sera insouciante. Demanda son ami avec une tristesse profonde.

\- Elle risque de devenir une parfaite Serpentarde, si c'est moi qui l'élève. Dit-il espérant faire réagir son frère.

\- J'ai un frère, Serpentard et mon âme sœur l'est aussi, alors si ma fille le devient ça ne me dérange pas. Avoua Sirius avec un doux sourire, sourire que Regulus ne lui avait jamais vu.

L'aîné Black serra un peu plus fort le bébé contre son cœur, donnant un baisé sur ses cheveux, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait, qu'il reviendrait rapidement, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux. Ensuite se fut Severus, il attrapa la petite, respirant son odeur, ne voulant surtout pas oublier son bébé, même si ce n'était qu'une odeur.

Severus se tourna alors vers Regulus, et lui tendit le bébé lingé. Celui-ci se fit maladroit en saisissant le poupon, faisant rire Sirius et sourire Severus. Ensuite tout s'enchaîna très vite. Severus lui tendit un objet lui disant que c'était un portoloin, et que là où il atterrirait il aurait de plus ample informations. Regulus acquiesça, et alors qu'il allait se saisir du portoloin, il fixa ses yeux bleu dans ceux de son frère.

\- Je vous promets de lui parler de vous. Déclara-t-il avec douceur.

\- Merci. Souffla Severus, voyant que Sirius était incapable de répondre, ses yeux s'humidifiant.

\- Et je ne te déteste pas. Dit-il avec fermeté à son frère aîné, avant de saisir le portoloin, refusant de rajouter du temps à la douloureuse séparation.

...

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

...

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critique constructive sera la bienvenue ;)

A bientôt :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ça m'a fait très plaisir, merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en favori et qui me suivent (ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça ^^).

Alors ce chapitre va aller assez vite, on va survoler plus de vingt ans, mais promis les sauts dans le temps s'arrêtent ici, à part des petits flashback on reste en 2001 ;)

Comme toujours, l'œuvre de JK Rowling ne m'appartient toujours pas, seule Elora est mienne:)

Je m'excuse par avance pour mes fautes d'orthographes qui s'obstinent :p

Bonne lecture !

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

 **Chapitre un**

01/08/1981

Regulus avait vraiment cru que cela serait l'affaire de quelques semaines, mais les mois avaient passés, et avec lui ses premiers déboires avec le bébé. Lui qui n'avait jamais approché de bébé de sa vie, voilà qu'il devait s'en occuper, mais il n'y connaissait rien à part les bases.

Les premiers jours furent terribles, la petite se réveillait hurlant à pleins poumons, et malgré les biberons, les couches propres, les bercements, la petite continuait de hurler. Dans ces moments là le jeune Black remerciait la magie qui lui permettait de jeter un sort d'insonorisation, pas autour du bébé mais autour de la maison afin que des moldus indiscrets ne l'accuse pas de maltraitance. Car oui, la maison dans laquelle il avait atterri après le voyage en portoloin sécuritaire, était une habitation tout ce qui avait de plus moldu, dans une petite ville américaine dans l'état du Minnesota. Regulus avait jeté des regards curieux par la fenêtre mais n'avait pour le moment pas osé poser un orteil dehors. Pourtant il savait que cela devenait urgent, le lait pour bébé venait à manquer, ainsi que les changes, car malgré tout les sorts de nettoyage n'était qu'en cas de dernier recours.

Son quotidien fut ainsi marqué de premières fois, la première fois où il avait changé les langes du bébé, lui avait donné son premier biberon, mais aussi quand il avait dû monter le landau, la fois où il avait pénétré dans un magasin moldu. Mais il y avait eu des premières fois plus joyeuse comme la fois où il avait réussis à calmer Elora, et cela en lui lisant un des nombreux grimoires de Severus sur les potions, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Puis il eu son premier sourire, ce qui le chamboula, car ce sourire lui était adressé, et il s'en voulu de ressentir de la joie à avoir capturer le premier sourire de la petite, en sachant que ses parents manquaient toujours à l'appel.

Les premiers mois avaient ainsi défilés, jusqu'à la veille, quand Regulus avait eu l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par le bébé Potter. Et malgré la mort des parents du petit Harry, il n'avait put s'empêcher d'être heureux. La petite Elora en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais, Regulus l'avait saisi dans ses bras avant d'improviser une danse, répétant au bébé que ses parents rentraient enfin à la maison, la petite du haut de ses six mois riait face à la joie évidente de son parrain. Mais au fil des heures, la nuit finit par arrivée, et la joie de Regulus descendait peu à peu. L'attente fut interminable, mais au petit matin, il du se rendre à l'évidence, Severus et Sirius n'arriveraient pas qu'il s'arrache les ongles ou pas.

Alors il essaya de reprendre ses habitudes, bien que sur le qui-vive. Cependant la journée défila à son tour, sans aucune trace de son ami ou de son frère à l'horizon. Ce fut le soir qu'il eut un semblant de réponse, après une nouvelle édition spéciale qui le paralysa. S'étalait en première couverture une photo de son frère riant à gorge déployé devant un carnage innommable. Regulus ne crût pas un mot des propos annoncés dans le journal, il savait Sirius innocent. Son frère n'était pas un partisan de Voldemort, et n'avait sûrement pas tué douze moldu et Pettigrow dans une folie meurtrière. Malgré tout une autre question le taraudait : où était Severus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris contact avec lui ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, et qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse.

Les jours défilèrent à nouveaux, puis les semaines, et vinrent les années. Il avait appris grâce aux journaux sorciers qu'il recevait, que Sirius avait été condamné à la prison à vie, que Severus après avoir été pris sous l'aile de Dumbledore était devenu professeur de potion, il y apprit même sa propre mort. La guerre était censée être fini, mais Severus n'avait jamais cherché à revenir, ou à le contacter durant tous ce temps.

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

22/05/1987

Aujourd'hui cela faisait six ans que la petite Elora était entrée dans sa vie, et il ne le regrettait pas, non son seul regret était l'absence de Sirius et Severus. La petite durant ces années avait été l'origine de ses plus grandes tristesses, mais compensées par ses plus grandes joies. Elle était son rayon de soleil, aussi impétueuse que Sirius, et réfléchi que Severus, ce qui en faisait une enfant redoutable. Mais Regulus était un connaisseur des deux modèles adultes, alors la petite ne lui faisait pas peur, il s'inquiétait plus pour les moldus qu'elle côtoyait à l'école primaire. Surtout qu'à cet âge là, les enfants n'étaient pas tendre entre eux. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva ce jour de fin mai, à marcher à grande enjambée en direction de leur maison, suivit par sa nièce qui fixait le sol.

\- Reg ? Questionna d'une petite voix fluette l'enfant.

\- Oui ? Répondit d'une voix bien plus grave le dénommé Reg, tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de leur maison.

\- Tu vas me punir ? Demanda la petite fille en levant un regard vers le dos de l'homme. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux ébènes, noués en une natte indisciplinée. Elle était habillée d'un uniforme scolaire, qui se composait d'une jupe, d'une chemisette et de chaussettes blanche, le tout était déchiré et sale par endroit.

\- À ton avis ? Questionna Regulus avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- J'en était sûre. Souffla avec exaspération la petite fille en croisant les bras.

Regulus se stoppa dans le couloir face à la réponse indue de la fillette, avant de se tourner les yeux fusillant l'enfant.

\- Tu en étais sûre, et pourtant tu t'es quand même battue. Siffla-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa de suite ses yeux devant le regard noir de son « Reg ». Regulus soupira intérieurement devant l'attitude de la jeune fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui rappelait Sirius dans ces moments là, mais il ne lui dirait sûrement pas, cela l'encouragerait seulement à faire plus de bêtises.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais c'est Natan qui a commencé d'abord ! Déclara-t-elle avec fougue ses yeux pleins de mépris pour le garçon nommé Natan.

\- Pardon ? Demanda froidement Regulus devant l'excuse inappropriée. Je croyais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça.

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes traîtresses, elle les essuya du revers de sa main. Regulus respira calmement avant de se mettre à hauteur de sa filleule et de lui relever la tête, fixant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Elora.

\- Pourquoi as-tu frappé Natan Becker ? Demanda Regulus d'une voix ferme.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux avant de souffler avec tristesse.

\- Il a dit que j'étais une bâtarde, que mes parents m'avaient abandonnés car je n'étais pas bien.

Regulus fronça les sourcils, il avait en effet préféré dire qu'il était l'oncle de Elroa, et qu'il l'avait recueilli après la disparition de ses parents. Cela avait malheureusement engendré de nombreux commérages. Il se retint de jurer, les enfants pouvaient être cruel, surtout avec les médisance de leur parents.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai frappé. Continua Elora d'une voix faible. Tu m'avais dis d'ignorer les remarques méchantes, alors je t'ai écouté. Mais ensuite...

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite Elora? Demanda-t-il alors que la petite hésitait à raconter la suite, tout en essayant de garder une voix où aucun accent de colère ne transpirait à l'encontre de ce morveux,

\- Il a dit des méchancetés sur toi, des gros mots. Avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Alors je l'ai frappé, puis je lui ai mis de la boue dans la bouche. Finit-elle d'une voix enrouée par des sanglots contenus.

Regulus ne se retint plus et agrippa la jeune enfant dans ses bras, la consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand les pleurs cessèrent, il la remit face à lui, transmettant comme il pouvait toute la tendresse qu'il avait à l'encontre de l'enfant, alors qu'il prenait une voix ferme.

\- Tu vas monter dans ta chambre, et m'écrire pourquoi tu ne dois pas te battre. Demain j'irais voir ta maîtresse, par rapport à ce que t'a dit ce garçon. Mais plus jamais je ne veux qu'on m'appelle car tu as cassé le nez d'un garçon ou d'une fille, est-ce bien clair ?

\- D'accord. Répondit d'une petite voix la plus jeune.

\- Très bien. Monte maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

Regulus voyant la jeune fille disparaître dans l'escalier, souffla de lassitude, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il n'aimait jamais quand il devait punir la petite fille, mais malheureusement pour lui la petite les accumulait, bien que jamais aussi grave que ce jour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle grandisse comme lui avait été élevé enfant, dans une éducation stricte, où aucun écart n'était permis, cependant il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de punition, quand l'enfant faisait des bêtises.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer le repas, il posa la casserole sur la table, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, afin de voir comment se portait sa nièce. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le palier il l'entendit murmurer, la voix portant par l'interstice de la porte entrouverte.

\- Papa Sirius, tu es fâché contre moi aujourd'hui ? Papa Sev' n'a pas voulu me répondre. Tu sais je te promets que je recommencerais plus. Reg a raison c'est pas bien, et puis de toute façon Natan il est trop bête, moi je suis plus intelligente. Pourquoi tu ris ?! S'exclama l'enfant.

Regulus s'approcha de la porte avec questionnement, puis il sourit en voyant Elora parler à une photo du couple. La seule photo qu'elle avait d'ailleurs, et qu'il lui avait donner quand elle fut en âge d'en prendre en soin.

\- D'après Papa Sev' je suis un ''prototope'' Gryffondor, ou ''prototype'' c'est pareil ! Et toi tu me dis Serpentard je comprends pas.

Regulus fit grincer la porte en rentrant, faisant se retourner la jeune fille prise sur le fait. Cependant dans un sourire elle se retourna vers la photo qu'elle embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Bonne nuit Papa Sirius, Reg est là. Bonne nuit Papa Sev', je vous aime.

La petite courut alors jusqu'à son bureau et attrapa sa missive qu'elle tendit à Regulus. Le jeune homme se saisit de la lettre, alors que la petite fille attendait, il se mit à lire le mot.

« Je suis désolée pour avoir tapé Natan, et pour la boue. C'est pas bien d'être méchante, même si Natan est méchant. »

Celui-ci se retint de sourire face à la lettre devant ses yeux, il se contenta d'acquiescer un bien à la fillette, avant de l'inviter à le suivre qu'ils allaient manger.

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

18/08/1992

\- Je te déteste ! Cria une jeune voix suivit d'un claquement de porte.

Regulus soupira de lassitude tout en se massant l'arrête du nez, il posa un regard triste sur la lettre d'admission pour l'école de Salem qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'envoyer Elora dans une école de magie, il y avait trop de risque qu'ils soient reconnus. Il se détesta sur le moment, mais il ne transigerait pas. Il savait que des actes de magie-noire en Roumanie avait été rapporté, et il se doutait fortement de qui était derrière ça. Revenant au présent il poussa un soupir avant de gravir les marches de l'escalier. Il toqua, pour s'annoncer, à la porte de la jeune fille avant de rentrer. Cette dernière était couchée sur le ventre, sa tête enfouie entre les coussins. Regulus vint s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant, avant de passer une main tendre dans les cheveux ondulés de la plus jeune.

\- Elora ?

\- Je veux pas te parler ! Raisonna la voix étouffée.

\- Et bien moi si. Continua avec calme l'adulte. Je t'ai dis non pour Salem et je ne reviendrais pas la dessus, mais je ne te priverais pas de cours de magie. Déclara-t-il. Tu continueras ton enseignement moldu, comme jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je continuerais à t'enseigner le monde sorcier.

\- Je ne pourrais pas pratiquer la magie, tu m'as dis que c'était interdit aux élèves de premier cycle. Entendit-il à travers l'oreiller.

Regulus sourit, en constatant que ses cours de magie n'étaient pas entrés dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Et bien tu as de la chance, d'être aux USA et pas en Angleterre. Si tu m'avais écouté jusqu'à la fin, tu saurais que j'ai obtenu une dérogation pour t'enseigner à domicile. Tu auras donc ta propre baguette des qu'on sera allé sur Way Wizzard.

Une tête sortit alors des oreillers, les yeux rougis mais brillant d'espoir. Regulus attrapa le corps frêle, le serrant avec force contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Elora, je voudrais que cela soit plus facile pour toi, mais il y a tellement de risque.

\- Excuse moi de t'avoir dis que je te détestais, c'est pas vrai.

\- Je le sais Elora, je le sais. Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi. Lui avoua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? Questionna la jeune fille.

\- Oh que oui, tu leur ressemble tellement.

\- Tu crois que j'aurais finis dans quelle maison à Poudlard.

\- Serpentard ou Gryffondor, et le choixpeau aurait eu du mal à te départager. Pourtant Salazard seul sait combien j'ai prié pour que tu rentres dans sa maison.

La jeune fille rigola, se déridant enfin.

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

11/09/2001

Elora était rentrée bien plus tôt de ses cours. Il y avait eu un attentat coté moldu. Ce que les moldus ne savaient pas, c'était que cela avait été orchestré aussi du côté sorcier, tout cela sous l'influence de Voldemort. L'université de magie avait alors interrompu les cours.

La maison vide qu'elle trouva la paniqua. Elle se souvenait que Reg lui avait dit qu'il sortirait du côté sorcier aujourd'hui, justement où avait eu lieu l'attaque. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre rapidement, et l'hibou était proscrit. Alors elle stationna devant la fenêtre de l'entrée, attendant un signe, n'importe quoi. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps, soudain un ombre apparu dans une des petites rues face à chez eux, elle sortit instinctivement sa baguette, mais elle reconnu rapidement son parrain. Celui-ci s'engouffra dans la maison, cherchant Elora du regard. En la voyant venir vers lui, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de tomber au sol, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.

\- Reg ? S'écria la jeune femme.

\- Va chercher nos sacs on doit partir tout de suite ! Ordonna d'une voix ferme l'homme.

\- Quoi ? Demanda surprise la plus jeune.

\- Dépêches toi on n'a plus beaucoup de temps ! Gronda Regulus.

La jeune femme couru à l'étage sans discuter plus, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Elle dérapa dans le couloir avant de mettre la main sur son sac et celui de son oncle. Ces deux sacs, étaient leur moyen de survit lui avait un jour dit Regulus. Dedans elle y trouverait le nécessaire pour survivre, s'en sortir.

Quand elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussé, elle vit Reg un chiffon ensanglanté appuyé sur son abdomen.

\- Tu es blessé. Affirma-t-elle en se rapprochant vivement.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure, ne t'en fais pas. Voulu rassurer l'homme, mais la jeune sorcière ne fut pas dupe.

L'homme attrapa son sac des bras de la jeune femme, avant de l'ouvrir avec difficulté, mais Elora ne l'aida pas elle savait qu'il lui en avait déjà coûté beaucoup de l'avoir envoyé le chercher à sa place.

Il sortit du sac une sorte de guidon, et Elora su de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est un portoloin ? L'interrogea-t-elle quand même.

\- Oui un portoloin de secours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda pendant que l'homme vérifiait que les sorts de l'objet était toujours correct.

\- Des mangemorts ont attaqué le double Wizzard. Et l'un d'entre eux m'a reconnu.

\- C'est lui qui t'as blessé ? Siffla furieusement Elora.

\- Non j'ai été blessé lors de l'explosion, il a été tellement surpris qu'il m'a laissé filé. Dit-il en se remémorant les yeux surpris sous le masque blafard.

\- On va où ?

\- On retourne en Angleterre. Voldemort ne tardera pas à savoir que je suis ici, et il enverra des hommes à ma recherche et ils nous trouveront tous les deux. Maugréa l'homme.

\- Donc on retourne en Angleterre car c'est l'endroit le moins susceptible où on irait se cacher.

\- Exactement. Sourit Regulus, fier de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Elora agrippa alors le portoloin, et fixa ses yeux couleurs océans, dans ceux de son parrain avec une ardeur peu commune. Regulus activa alors la magie du portoloin, disparaissant des USA pour toujours.

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Je posterais sûrement le prochain chapitre dans 2-3 semaines !

Bonne rentrée à tous !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Désolée pour le délai de publication mais j'ai des soucis de connexion dans ma chambre universitaire ^^**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)**

 **A tous bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand le voyage en portoloin fut terminé Elora atterrit avec chance sur ses pieds, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son parrain qui s'écroula, le visage en sueur et crispé par la douleur.

Elle l'interpella avec angoisse tout en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés, mais Regulus n'était plus en état de répondre. L'horreur lui sauta aux yeux, quand elle remarqua que le tee-shirt de Regulus s'imbibait peu à peu de sang.

\- Oh non non … murmura-t-elle horrifiée tout en relevant le haut qui se paraît de carmin.

Elora n'eut aucune réaction dans les secondes qui suivirent sa découverte. Elle avait beau être en études de médicomagie, elle n'avait pour le moment jamais été confrontée à une situation d'urgence, impliquant une hémorragie intense, surtout sur un membre de sa famille. Elle attrapa sa veste pour faire compression sur la blessure béante qui déversait le liquide de vie tel un ruisseau, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais plus elle réfléchissait plus la vie de Regulus s'échappait.

Ce dernier n'aurait jamais du voyager par portoloin dans son état, pas voyager du tout même, surtout que le portoloin avait joué au yo-yo, les faisant passer par elle ne savait combien de destination avant de les faire atterrir ici. Alors qu'elle reprenait contenance et qu'elle allait pour prodiguer les premiers soins, elle se sentit prendre dans un sort d'entrave, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie. Une baguette se posa alors à la base de sa nuque lui faisant comme une douche froide, pendant que quelqu'un lui retirait la sienne de sa main. Une voix froide claqua dans la pièce, lui ordonnant de se lever. Mais Elora s'y refusa.

\- Il est entrain de perdre beaucoup de sang, aidez nous je vous en pris !

Elora se moquait de savoir qui était son agresseur, si c'était un mangemort il les tuerait mais s'il n'en était pas un il y avait une chance qu'il lui vienne en aide.

\- Allez voir si il n'y en a pas d'autres ! Ordonna la voix à d'autres sorciers. Maintenant lève toi, où je te jures que je te tue immédiatement. Déclara la voix d'un ton des plu sérieux, et la jeune sorcière savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Si je me lève c'est mon père qui meurt. Je vous en supplie on a besoin d'un médicomage. Supplia la jeune femme qui voyait Regulus devenir de plus en plus pâle.

Alors qu'elle pensait que l'homme allait la relever de force, celui-ci retira de quelques centimètres sa baguette de sa nuque. Un jeune homme s'agenouilla alors à ses côtés, il avait le visage rond entouré de mèches châtains, sa carrure était plutôt musclé mais son visage respirait la sérénité et la confiance.

\- Je vais prendre la relève. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sa voix ne correspondait pas à celui qui l'avait menacé, mais Elora sut qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber son père. Elle ferma ses yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration. L'homme plaça ses mains sur celle de la jeune sorcière qui les retira délicatement, tout en le sentant se mettre à appuyer. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en l'enjoignant à se relever d'un mouvement de tête.

Elora se releva doucement, ses mains dégoulinant de sang sur le sol parqué, de ce qui semblait être un salon, avant de se tourner précautionneusement vers l'homme qui la menaçait. Celui-ci n'avait pas baissé sa garde, sa baguette toujours pointé dans la direction de la jeune femme. Il avait des cheveux bruns pleins d'épis, ses yeux verts, qui illuminait son visage fin, foudroyaient l'intruse. L'héritière Black remarqua alors les autres baguettes dans sa direction, mais beaucoup de visages étaient dans la pénombre. Soudain un homme assez grand, les cheveux roux feu entra dans la pièce et sans un regard pour la prisonnière se rapprocha du brun et lui parla dans un murmure. Le sorcier brun fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre tout aussi bas à l'homme roux. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme tout comme le roux qui la contemplait d'un regard glacial.

\- Combien êtes-vous ? Demanda froidement le brun.

\- Je … Commença sans réellement comprendre la question Elora. Il n'y a que mon père et moi.

\- On devrait lui donner du veritaserum. Claqua la voix non moins froide du roux.

Elora les fixa avec crainte, elle se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas des mangemorts, mais leur comportement plus que méfiant était tout aussi dangereux.

\- Je prendrais ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en pris faites venir un médicomage, mon père se vide de son sang. Redemanda la sorcière la voix vibrant pas l'émotion.

Mais celui qui semblait diriger l'ignora et donna son accord au roux, qui partit de suite. Elora, elle, paniquait de plus en plus tout en sentant un désespoir horrible prendre possession d'elle.

\- Vous n'allez pas l'aider ! Demanda-t-elle plus fortement.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que se soit. Répliqua froidement l'homme. Tu es dans un zone interdite et tu représentes une menace.

\- Mon père va mourir ! Éclata furieusement Elora tout en s'avançant d'un pas rageur. Elle se moqua des baguettes prêtent à l'envoyer dans l'autre monde et continua à gronder sur le brun. Tuez moi ! Vous aurez notre sang à tous les deux sur les mains. Mais je ne resterai pas ici à regarder la vie quitter mon père. Il a besoin de soins urgent !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Claqua une voix froide en entrant dans la pièce.

Elora sentit son cœur défaillir en reconnaissant l'homme. Celui-ci était accompagné du roux de tout à l'heure.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions changé de régime Potter ! Déclara froidement la voix en fixant le dénommé Potter avec froideur.

\- Nous avons des intrus. Déclara le brun sans se laisser démonter.

\- Et le laissez mourir sur le sol est normal ? Demanda avec ironie le sorcier plus âgé. Weasley allez chercher Pomfresh, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Blaise, Charly enfermez la fille. Nous l'interrogerons plus tard. Déclara l'homme en prenant en main la situation.

Potter voulut intervenir, mais il se résigna. Elora vit deux hommes s'approcher d'elle, un métis aux yeux verts olive et un second, roux comme le dénommé Weasley, avec une allure rock. Le roux lui ordonna de les suivre, Elora jeta un regard paniqué à son père, elle ne pouvait être sur de ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'elle quitterait la pièce.

\- Si il lui arrive quoique se soit je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable, et pas le putain de mangemort qui a essayé de le tuer, juste vous ! Menaça froidement l'héritière Black en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts émeraude. Je vous le ferais payer. Siffla-t-elle avant de se faire entraîner l'extérieur par les deux hommes.

Ceux-ci la firent descendre dans les bas fonds de la maison, où étaient alignées plusieurs portes que la sorcière identifia comme des cachots improvisés. Ils la firent pénétrer dans la seconde cellule. Celle-ci était des plus spartiate mais était équipé des premières nécessités. Elora se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche, fixant la porte avec une angoisse palpable. Les heures commencèrent à défiler, et la peur de Elora pour son père s'intensifiait. Après de nombreuses heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux hommes qui l'avaient enfermé, faisant se lever vivement la jeune femme.

\- Comment va mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent, le roux s'approcha d'elle les yeux noirs et l'agrippa brutalement avant de la tirer hors de la pièce. Ils ne l'emmenèrent pas à l'étage, mais dans une pièce au bout du couloir. Elora comprit immédiatement qu'allait se jouer son procès quand elle pénétra dans la salle. Celle-ci était dans une pénombre angoissante, mais permettait sans mal de dévisager les personnes assises à des tables positionnées en arc-de-cercle qui faisaient face à une chaise, où on l'assit brutalement. Des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignées, les enserrant avec force. La sorcière reconnut de suite plusieurs des personnes qui la menaçaient voilà quelques heures. Même lui était là, et la fixait avec une froideur que Elora ne comprenait que trop bien.

\- Comment va mon père? Demanda la sorcière en plantant son regard dans celui vert de son geôlier.

\- Assez bien pour quelqu'un de mort il y a plus de vingt ans. Répondit-il avec sarcasme. Tu vas recevoir du veritaserum sorcière, puis nous t'interrogerons. Déclara-t-il comme le juge d'une sentence. Snape. Invita Potter.

Snape s'approcha de la jeune femme le regard empli d'une rage foudroyante. Elora se sentit frissonner au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'homme, mais rien dans son regard ne montrait qu'il la reconnaissait ou qu'il l'appréciait un temps soit peu. Alors quand il li présenta le sérum de vérité, elle ne chercha pas à discuter et accepta la potion s'en rechigner. Tout de suite elle se sentit plus légère comme si un poids s'enlevait de sa poitrine, et elle savait bien que c'était du à la potion, et qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de ses révélations.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré dans la maison? Interrogea Potter.

\- On avait un portoloin de secours, il devait nous emmener dans un endroit en sécurité. Répondit de manière monotone Elora.

\- Qui vous a attaqué?

\- Des mangemorts aux WW.

\- Comment s'appelle l'homme qui était avec toi?

\- Regulus Arcturus Black. Déclara-t-elle provoquant pleins de murmures de stupeurs, confirmant ce qu'ils ne pouvaient croire.

\- Ton nom à toi?

\- Elora Soraya Black.

La révélation rendit muets ses ravisseurs. Regulus Black était vivant et de plus ils avaient face à eux une jeune femme pouvant très bien être sa fille.

\- Regulus Black est ton père? Demanda confirmation Potter.

\- Oui. Répondit succinctement Elora, car ceci n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle considérait Regulus comme son père, celui-ci l'avait éduquer comme un parent.

\- Êtes-vous fidèle à Voldemort? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Non.

\- Ton père porte pourtant la marque. Est-il un mangemort? Questionna le sorcier surpris.

\- Non, il ne l'a jamais été.

Elora sentit les effets de la potion diminuer, et put mieux se recentrer sur les personnes autour d'elle. Ceux-ci la fixait avec méfiance et une pointe d'incrédulité. Mais Elora n'était pas dupe, même si elle avait répondu sous veritaserum, ils ne la croyaient pas, ils ne la croiraient sans doute jamais.

\- Vous comptez nous garder prisonnier encore longtemps? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes dans une propriété hautement sécurisé. Nous risquerons nos vies si jamais nous vous relâchons, je vous aurais préféré morts.

Elora sentit ses entrailles se nouer, ils la ré-enfermeraient dans les cachots elle en était certaine.

\- Alors tuez moi. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix plate, faisant froncer de nombreux sourcils. Vous ne nous ferez jamais confiance alors tuez nous.

\- Nous ne tuerons personne. Intervint une jeune femme brune en foudroyant de ses yeux marrons le chef de groupe. Ton père est entrain d'être soigné, mais pour le moment nous n'avons aucune garantie quand à sa survie. Expliqua la sorcière à une Elora de plus en plus bouleversée, qui ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes.

Après un signe de Potter, les dénommés Charly et Blaise, agrippèrent la jeune sorcière qui avait été libérée de ses chaînes magiques. Alors qu'elle allait traverser la porte elle ne put empêcher une pique venimeuse à destination du groupe de sorcier.

\- Vous vous pensez meilleur mais vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort et ses sbires.

Plusieurs des résistants pâlirent devant l'accusation, dont le dénommé Potter, que Elora se prit plaisir à voir défaillir. Le métis qui la maintenait, lui, fronça ses sourcils, et agrippa plus brutalement le bras de la jeune Black qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Ferme la et suis moi ! Charly bouge toi ! Gronda-t-il à destination du roux qui avait blanchit plus que raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard Elora était ré-enfermée dans sa geôle, mais au lieu d'être prise par le désespoir, une rage noire se saisit d'elle et elle se mit à marteler à la porte telle une dégénérée.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'enfoiré ! On a rien fait ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder prisonnier ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais seuls ses cris raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Et bientôt le silence dérangeant lui renvoya son souffle saccadé par l'angoisse, et elle tomba à genoux contre la porte, posant sa tête contre la surface froide. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cette position, mais lorsqu'un « pop » la fit revenir à elle, son corps était endolori de sa position immobile. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit pour tomber sur un plateau repas, elle se laissa tomber assise contre le panneau de la porte, sans s'approcher du repas. S'ils pensaient qu'elle ferait comme si tout était tout à fait normal, ils se mettaient les doigts où elle pensait. Elle ne leur donnerait pas -ci disparut plusieurs heures plus tard dans le même son. Elora, elle ignora le couchage de fortune, et se positionna dans un coin de la pièce, où les cauchemars la fauchèrent.

Plusieurs repas passèrent ainsi, sans qu'elle ne daigne toucher une once de nourriture, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, mais elle se refusait à être conciliante avec ses geôliers. De ce qu'elle avait calculé comme le troisième ou quatrième jours de son enfermement, le « pop » annonçant l'arrivé de son repas, fut accompagné d'une voix rocailleuse et geignarde. La jeune Black ne comprit pas la phrase énoncée mais releva la tête pour tomber sur deux gros yeux globuleux. Elora n'avait jamais vu de vrais elfes de maisons, son père ne lui avait enseigné que des photos, mais en plus de reconnaître la créature, elle sut immédiatement qui il était, et elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom, faisant ouvrir des yeux encore plus grand, si cela était possible à l'elfe. Elora avait les oreilles qui sifflaient de plus en plus face à l'énergie qu'elle devait déployer pour être attentive à ce serviteur. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune femme avec le plateau repas dans ses mains noueuses, qu'il déposa à côté de la sorcière. Sans se soucier du murmure de la sorcière, comme quoi elle n'avait pas faim, le serviteur enfourna dans la bouche de la brune une cuillère de purée, comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant capricieux. Elora avala la purée avec difficulté, et bientôt une seconde cuillère fit place devant sa bouche. Au bout d'une petite dizaine, elle refusa sentant son estomac protester violemment, ce que comprit instantanément l'elfe.

\- Merci. Murmura Elora d'une voix faible.

\- La jeune maîtresse doit s'alimenter. Kreattur ne veut pas que la jeune Black tombe malade. Déclara l'elfe ses oreilles papillonnants vivement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment va mon père ? Demanda-t-elle ignora la remontrance.

L'elfe hésita à répondre, se triturant les mains, Elora pensa qu'on lui avait interdit d'en parler, mais après une bonne minute d'hésitation, l'elfe répondit de sa voix roccailleuse.

\- Kreattur ne veut pas inquiéter la jeune maîtresse, mais Maître Regulus ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, l'infirmière et le professeur de potion s'en occupent tous les jours, mais le maître ne se réveille toujours pas.

\- Merci Kreattur. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- La jeune maîtresse devrait se laver, Kreattur lui a mit de l'eau chaude dans un baquet et des vêtements propres, Kreattur repassera tout à l'heure pour le repas. Déclara la créature avec une certaine autorité, avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Elora aurait put éclater de rire face à l'acte d'autorité de l'elfe, mais les forces lui manquèrent. Elle obéit quand même à la demande, et profita de l'eau chaude qui devait être couplé à une potion de détente, car elle se sentit en meilleure forme en sortant de l'eau. Elle revêtit la robe de sorcière que Kreattur avait mis à sa disposition. Celle-ci était toute simple, d'un noir profond, mais Elora ne fut pas dupe quand à sa qualité, s'était une robe de grande facture, qui appartenait sûrement à sa famille.

Alors qu'elle allait se rasseoir par terre, elle remarqua le coussin posé à même le sol à sa destination, accompagné d'une couverture. Un faible sourire prit possession de ses lèvres face à la prévenance de l'elfe. Elle s'assit sur le coussin et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, au même moment où un livre apparaissait à ses côtés. Elle s'en saisit fébrile en murmurant un merci, elle ne connaissait pas l'ouvrage, mais quand elle ouvrit la première de couverture des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, sur celle-ci était inscrite : « Appartient à R.A.B. ». Et Elora savait parfaitement qui était cet R.A.B.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, Kreattur lui apportait ses repas, et vérifiait qu'elle mangeait, tout en lui donnant des nouvelles de son père, puis il repartait en lui laissant un nouveau livre à son attention quand elle finissait le précédant. La jeune sorcière était plus qu'émue face à la dévotion de l'elfe pour sa famille.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec les sorciers de la maison depuis plus de trois semaines, un « pop » retentit dans sa cellule, mais cette fois-ci sans aucune trace de l'elfe. Elora s'approcha du plateau avec tristesse, elle fixa la nourriture dans l'assiette, tout en essuyant les larmes de ses joues d'un revers de main. Kreattur avait du être découvert, la seule source de lumière de sa nouvelle vie disparaissait, et désespéra la jeune sorcière. Elle s'installa à l'opposé de l'aménagement que Kreattur lui avait fait. Elle avait l'impression que si elle touchait aux livres ou à la couverture et le coussin, ceux-ci disparaîtraient, alors elle les observa. Elle ignora la disparition de son plateau plusieurs heures plus tard, et ne fit pas cas de l'apparition d'un second quelque temps après. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, des cris à lui faire froid dans le dos, raisonnèrent jusqu'à sa cellule. Elle se leva vivement, et colla son oreille à la porte close, mais seul des hurlements lui parvenaient. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte sans succès, alors qu'elle se désespérait de savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle tenta d'appeler l'elfe, et alors qu'elle pensait sa cause perdu, celui-ci apparut dans la cellule.

\- Kreattur que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Il y a eu une attaque aujourd'hui jeune maîtresse. Les blessés sont rapatriés en ce moment. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers entrain de mourir. Déclara l'elfe la voix crispée.

Elora se sentit tomber dans une sorte d'abîme, avant de se ressaisir, elle ne faisait pas des études de médicomagie pour rien.

\- Laisse moi sortir, je peux les aider ! Demanda-t-elle au vieil elfe.

Celui-ci se tritura les mains, avant de se tirer les oreilles. Elora le vit grandement hésité, puis un éclat sournois illumina ses yeux.

\- On a interdit à Kreattur d'ouvrir la porte, mais pas de faire sortir la jeune maîtresse Elora par magie.

Elora regarda l'elfe par surprise, avant de lui offrir un sourire, ravie. Celui-ci lui agrippa la main avant de les faire transplaner dans le couloir. Elle enserra l'elfe dans ses bras, figeant celui-ci.

\- Merci Kreattur, tu es le meilleur elfe dont on puisse rêver.

La jeune sorcière se releva et couru en direction du rez-de-chaussé, alors que Kreattur disparaissait avec un semblant de sourire. Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut des escaliers, elle perdit pied, des nombreuses personnes couraient, s'affairaient, criaient, et du sang, du sang en quantité non négligeable maculaient leurs vêtements, venant du nombre trop important de personnes allongées à même le sol. Elle se reprit, elle n'avait pas de baguette, mais elle connaissait les premiers soins, si ça permettait de sauver une personne ce serait déjà ça de gagner. Elle passa d'une personne à l'autre, arrêtant les hémorragies comme elle pouvait, dans l'espoir qu'un médicomage arrive bientôt. Elle ne sut combien de temps, elle passa ainsi de blessé en blessé, elle était entrain d'essayer de faire revenir à lui un jeune homme roux, qui semblait saigner de partout, et qui avait reçu en prime un choc à la tête.

\- Hey reste avec moi ! Demanda-t-elle avec vigueur au sorcier qui avait les yeux de plus en plus voilés.

Celui-ci papillonnait quand la voix l'interpellait, mais elle le sentait partir, elle jeta un regard angoissé autour d'elle. Les médicomages dépêchés sur place, semblaient plus qu'occupés, mais celui entre ses bras ne pouvait plus attendre, il allait mourir. Alors qu'elle apercevait un médicomage se lever, elle l'interpella brutalement.

\- Aidez moi, il est entrain de mourir ! Cria-t-elle à son attention.

L'homme d'âge moyen, se tourna vers elle tel un automate et accourut auprès du jeune homme roux livide. Alors qu'elle l'observait appliquer les premiers soins sorciers, elle se sentit brutalement éjectée contre un mur, sa tête percutant avec douleur la surface dure. Une baguette s'enfonça alors durement contre sa gorge, pendant qu'elle essayait d'identifier son agresseur. Elle finit par reconnaître le mulâtre qui l'avait accompagné à sa cellule, alors que sa tête résonnait douloureusement.

\- Comment es-tu sorti ?! Siffla-t-il avec rudesse.

\- Zabini lâchez là ! Lâcha une voix froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! Continua le dénommé Zabini avec rudesse.

Elora elle le fixait avec angoisse, mais qui était mêlé à de la colère, de se voir encore traitée en coupable. Alors qu'elle allait répondre une vacherie, le médicomage intervint tout en faisant léviter le sorcier roux d'un sort magique.

\- Elle lui a sauvé la vie, si vous voulez tout savoir. Elle l'a maintenu en vie assez longtemps pour que je puisse intervenir. Déclara-t-il en emmenant le sorcier sur un couchage pour le soigner au mieux.

Le métis pâlit devant l'intervention. Elora remarqua que l'agitation alentours s'était quelque peu éteinte, seuls les soigneurs continuaient leur travail. Le jeune homme sembla vaciller, une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

\- Blaise, laisse la. Viens avec moi on va voir la belette. Déclara une nouvelle voix, appartenant à un jeune homme blond. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un autre se tenant à ses côtés.

Elora sentit son sang se glacer remarquant l'accoutrement des trois hommes, alors que le brun la lâchait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper :

\- Des espions...

Les trois homme se figèrent, comme une bonne part des personnes alentours, on les traitait la plupart de temps de mangemorts, pas d'espions. Le blond fronça ses sourcils, pendant que le black se faisait retenir par la troisième personne d'attaquer une seconde fois la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda froidement le blond.

\- Tu es un Malfoy. Affirma-t-elle en identifiant la couleur trop pâle des cheveux.

\- Cela suffit, Draco, toi et tes copains allez voir Weasley ! Ordonna la voix de Snape. Miss vous suivez moi.

Elora leva un regard perdu vers le professeur de potion, avant de fermer son visage.

\- Je vous serais plus utile ici !

\- Vous me serrez plus utile …

\- Si j'avais voulu m'échapper, j'aurais largement eu le loisir de le faire. Je peux vous aider, j'ai des connaissances en médicomagie quoique vous puissiez penser.

Elora vu le regard de l'homme se faire noir, mais des hurlements venant de l'entrée les interrompirent. Soudain deux sorciers pénétrèrent la pièce, une femme qui soutenait un homme. Plusieurs personnes reculèrent, en effet l'homme semblaient avoir subit une moitié de transformation de loup-garou. Snape se mit à crier sur la femme qui l'avait amené, la traitant de folle, d'inconsidérée. Mais Elora n'écoutait plus, la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était la lame d'argent sortir du bras du loup-garou et les médicomages détourner le regard.

Alors que les cris de la dispute raisonnait, elle accouru vers l'homme, poussant sa porteuse afin d'allonger le loup-garou, ce dernier respirait avec de grande difficultés, et du sang s'écoulait sans discontinuité de ses blessures, du à l'argent qui se répandait en lui comme un poison. Elle retira la lame d'un geste sûr, la jetant loin derrière elle, elle appliqua ses main en guise de compression sur la blessure d'où giclait le sang. Elle se tourna dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide, mais elle vit un bouclier dressé entre elle et les autres, quelqu'un avait du vouloir l'empêcher de soigner le loup-garou et son inconscient l'avait protégé. Elle vit la baguette du loup-garou sortir de sa poche, elle s'en saisit et jeta un sort afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais maintenant le plus dur restait à faire, elle invoqua un couteau à la lame d'or, la blessure au couteau d'argent commençait à scintiller tel de l'argent en fusion, elle n'hésita pas, et incisa la peau afin de retirer la chaire contaminée. Le loup-garou à moitié transformé grogna de douleur, Elora l'immobilisa d'un sortilège, avant de cautériser la plaie, elle termina en lançant un sortilège pour purifier le sang de l'argent qui aurait pu s'insinuer. Elle se mit alors à murmurer des paroles apaisantes au sorcier à moitié garou, tout en passant la baguette sur son visage, le détendant, afin de le faire redevenir à quelque chose de plus humain.

Elle se releva tremblante une fois l'homme assoupit. Elle observa ses mains maculées de sang, ainsi que ses vêtements. Elle remarqua alors Snape qui la fixait avec une surprise mêlé à de l'horreur, comme un bon nombre de sorciers à ses côtés. Elle vit que son bouclier avait éclaté, alors qu'elle posait la baguette au sol. En se relevant elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui jette un sort, pour la tuer dans le pire des cas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, la femme qui avait amené le loup-garou couru à la rencontre du blessé pleurant son soulagement. Elora fut heureuse, de voir que son geste avait au moins fait plaisir à cette femme.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir les épaules, la tête lourde, elle tourna son regard vers une jeune femme, la même qui avait pris sa défense lors de son procès, et qui la secouait doucement. Elora vit ses lèvres bouger, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. La magie qu'elle avait déployé avec son bouclier et les soins l'avaient épuisé. Elle se sentit soulever avec précaution et emmener vers les étages. Se fut l'eau contre sa peau qui la réveilla. Une voix ordonnait qu'on amène des potions, pendant que quelqu'un la maintenait sous l'eau, la frottant avec vigueur. Elle sentit une fiole sur ses lèvres avant qu'une potion ne coule dans sa gorge. Son esprit se fit plus clair, et elle commença à capter ce qui l'entourait. La douche était maculée de sang, elle avait été mise en sous-vêtements, et une personne la tenait pendant que la jeune brune faisait partir le sang.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

La personne qui la maintenait sursauta, pendant que la sorcière écarquillait des yeux.

\- Remus est sauvé grâce à toi. Tu est folle, le sang de loup-garou pourrait t'avoir contaminé !

Elle essaya de se dégager des bras de l'inconnu, qui voyant cela, la tint plus fermement.

\- Lâchez moi je vais me débrouiller, ne risquez pas de vous faire contaminer par ma faute. Siffla Elora.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Claqua la voix de la sorcière.

\- Snape arrive avec les potions ! Cria essoufflée une jeune femme brune, les cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant, en entrant dans la pièce.

Le professeur rentra poussant la jeune sorcière sans délicatesse, et ordonna d'une voix ferme :

\- Granger, Weasley, sortez là et séchez là !

Elora fut emmitouflée dans une serviette moelleuse et chaude, pendant que les deux sorcières frottaient vigoureusement ses membres. Elle s'écroula sur ses jambes, faisant pousser un cri à la jeune sorcière brune.

\- Ça va, ne vous en faites pas. Essaya-t-elle de rassurer.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider miss, pour l'instant votre niveau de magie rivalise avec un moldu, et le sang de loup-garou vous coule peut-être déjà dans les veines ! Claqua la voix du professeur.

\- Mince alors, l'épilation risque d'être douloureuse à la pleine lune. Essaya d'ironiser la jeune Black.

\- Buvez ça et arrêtez vos sottises ! Gronda Snape.

Elora avala les potions données par la maître des cachots, sans plus de contestations.

\- Je vais vous prélever quelques gouttes de sang. Il déposa le sang dans une fiole où un liquide rouge tournoyait, mais l'ajout de sang ne changea rien. Vous n'êtes pas contaminée. Déclara d'une voix froide l'adulte. Nous aurons confirmations à la prochaine pleine lune.

Le professeur se releva, époussetant ses robes.

\- Ramenez là dans ses quartiers et faites en sorte qu'elle ne puisse en sortir.

Elora sentit ses espoirs de voir son père s'éteindre, mais ne chercha pas à contester.

\- Mais au passage amenez là auprès de son père, qu'elle soit rassurée qu'on s'occupe bien de lui.

\- Bien professeur.

Le professeur sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant Elora sidérée. La jeune sorcière aux boucles brunes face à elle la releva délicatement, et avec l'aide des deux autres se mit à retirer les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait encore, afin de lui en mettre des propres. Elora essaya de les aider bien qu'avec difficulté.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? Questionne d'une voix chancelante Elora qui se sentait partir.

\- Pardon ? Demanda la sorcière sortie de ses pensées.

\- Oui tu vois vous m'avez déshabillé, lavé et maintenant vous m'habillez et j'ignore toujours qui vous êtes. Minauda-t-elle.

Les sorcières se jetèrent un regard avant de pouffer de rire fasse à la situation somme tout coquasse, avant de regarder la jeune Black avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Hermione Granger, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, mais Hermione c'est très bien. Se présenta la jeune femme aux boucles brunes tout en lui enfilant un chaussette.

\- Et moi c'est Ginny Weasley. Déclara celle qui la soutenait encore avec un regard amusé.

\- Quand à moi c'est Pansy Parkinson, et toi j'ai ouïe dire que tu étais une héritière de la très pure famille Black. Déclara la petite brune aux yeux pétillant de malice.

\- On t'a pas menti. Répondit doucement la fille de Regulus. Elora Black pour vous servir.

Les trois femmes remarquèrent que la malade allait de mal en pis, Hermione fit signe aux deux autres de l'aider pour l'accompagner à la chambre de Regulus. Hermione les guida à travers les couloirs, et bientôt elles arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre, que Pansy ouvrit avec délicatesse. Elora se dégagea des bras des sorcières et avança le pas chancelant vers le lit où était étendu Regulus Black, le visage apaisé, mais trop pâle pour qu'il ne soit qu'endormi. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du lit, et se saisit d'une des mains de l'homme alité.

\- Tu sais on va bientôt être en novembre, la neige va tomber, et tu m'as promis un bonhomme de neige, alors s'il te plaît réveille toi. J'ai besoin de toi tu sais, on a besoin de toi. Souffla la voix brisée de fatigue.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là sur le sol gelé, à tenir la main de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père. Mais quand on essaya de la relever pour l'éloigner, elle se mit à se débattre, suppliant pour rester ici. Elle fut sourde aux excuses qu'on murmura à son oreille tout en l'éloignant de la chambre, elle était trop fatiguée, perdue pour se soucier de sa tenue face à ces inconnues. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'on ne l'emmenait pas dans sa cellule, mais dans une chambre, où on l'allongea dans un lit, et alors qu'elle pleurait de se revoir enfermée seule. Un corps s'allongea face à elle et lui attrapa les mains.

\- Je restes avec toi, tu n'es pas seule, je te le promets. Murmura la voix d'Hermione.

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

 **Alors, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que cela vous a plus :)**

 **A bientôt :D**

 **Jeel**


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde! Déjà Bonne Année ! On est encore en janvier donc ça passe non ^^

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est près depuis plus d'un mois, mais il attendait d'être corrigé -' j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de fautes d'ailleurs :p

Le chapitre suivant est fini et corrigé ! Hihihiihi donc si je n'oubli pas vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine :p

Je ne vous laisse pas plus patienter, alors bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

POV ordre du phénix

Ils venaient de rentrer d'une mission, et ils étaient particulièrement exténués. Molly était en train de les enjoindre à aller se reposer, qu'elle leur apporterait de quoi manger, quand l'alarme de détection d'intrus se mis à rougeoyer dans l'entrée, figeant les personnes présentes. Après une rapide analyse du sort, Harry détecta les intrus au salon du rez-de-chaussée. Il fit signe aux personnes présentes de se tenir en alertes. Ils s'approchèrent à pas furtifs de la pièce. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la porte, avec précaution. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à tomber sous un feu nourri de sorts, il n'en fut rien. Harry repéra immédiatement la jeune femme de dos, qui était agenouillée auprès d'un corps qui semblait sans vie. Il se rapprocha fugacement de l'intruse, et alors qu'il la voyait sortir sa baguette, il jeta un sort d'entrave, avant de lui planter durement sa baguette à la base de sa nuque, faisant sursauter faiblement l'importune. Ron qui s'était lui aussi approcher retira la baguette à la jeune femme et invoqua d'un sort celle de l'homme allongé.

\- Lèves-toi ! Ordonna Harry d'une voix froide.

\- Il est en train de perdre beaucoup de sang. Aidez-nous, je vous en prie ! S'exclama la voix paniquée.

Harry tiqua face au désespoir qu'il lisait dans la voix, mais il ne se ferait pas avoir, pas encore.

\- Allez voir s'il n'y en a pas d'autres ! Ordonna-t-il, faisant signe à Ron de prendre les devants. Maintenant lèves-toi, ou je te jure que je te tue immédiatement. Déclara-t-il avec véracité.

\- Si je me lève c'est mon père qui meurt. Je vous en supplie on a besoin d'un médicomage. Supplia la jeune femme toujours de dos.

Harry prit en pleins tourments, hésitait à relever de force la jeune femme, quand une main se posa sur son bras armé. Il leva deux yeux surpris vers Neville, qui lui offrit un sourire apaisé. Harry retira sa baguette, pendant que son ami s'agenouillait à côté de la jeune femme, et la remplaçait dans sa compression.

Harry observa la jeune femme se relever doucement, ses mains dégoulinant de sang le faisant tressaillir, mais alors qu'elle se retournait, il remit son masque froid en place. Il tomba sur deux yeux bleus tirant vers le noir, qui l'observa avec attention avant de balayer la pièce du regard, analysant sa situation. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais son visage lui était familier, de ses cheveux ébène qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, à la forme de son visage, en passant par ses yeux si particuliers.

Alors qu'il allait l'interpeller, afin de lui demander son identité, Ron rentra dans la pièce en coup de vent, et se rapprocha vivement de lui.

\- On n'a trouvé personne d'autre, Mione et un groupe sont en train de repasser toutes les pièces afin de déceler des pièges, et on a fait évacuer les enfants. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Reste sur tes gardes, je ne le sens pas du tout. Lui répondit Harry, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme face à eux.

\- Combien êtes-vous ? Demanda froidement le brun.

\- Je … Il n'y a que mon père et moi. Répondit l'inconnue perturbée.

\- On devrait lui donner du veritaserum. Assena Ron.

Harry plus que méfiant, réfléchissait à la proposition drastique de son ami.

\- Je prendrais ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en prie faites venir un médicomage, mon père se vide de son sang. Redemanda la sorcière, la voix vibrant par l'émotion.

Harry sans regarder la jeune femme, donna son accord à Ron, qui partit sans un mot.

\- Vous n'allez pas l'aider? Lui demanda la sorcière paniquée.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoique se soit. Répliqua froidement Harry. Tu es dans une zone interdite et tu représentes une menace.

\- Mon père va mourir ! Éclata furieusement la jeune femme tout en s'avançant d'un pas rageur. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette face au regard tout à coup colérique de l''inconnue. Tuez-moi ! Vous aurez notre sang à tous les deux sur les mains. Mais je ne resterai pas ici à regarder la vie quitter mon père. Il a besoin de soins urgents !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Claqua une voix froide en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry se sentit prit en faute par la voix, mais n'accorda qu'un bref regard à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier fixa avec froideur le jeune homme qui tentait de l'ignorer.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions changé de régime Potter !

\- Nous avons des intrus. Déclara le brun sans se laisser démonter.

\- Et le laisser mourir sur le sol est normal? Demanda avec ironie le sorcier plus âgé. Weasley allez chercher Pomfresh, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Blaise, Charly enfermez la fille. Nous l'interrogerons plus tard. Déclara l'homme en prenant en main la situation.

Potter voulut intervenir, mais il se résigna. Ron sortit de la pièce chercher l'infirmière de Poudlard, pendant que Blaise et Charly obéissaient au maître des potions, et se rapprochaient de la sorcière. Il la vit jeter un regard angoissé au corps de son père, et alors que Charly posait une main sur son bras, elle planta ses orbes bleus dans celle d'Harry, qui se sentit fusiller.

\- S'il lui arrive quoique se soit, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable, et pas le putain de mangemort qui a essayé de le tuer. Juste vous ! Je vous le ferais payer. Menaça-t-elle, avant que les deux hommes ne l'entraînent à l'extérieur.

Quand la porte se referma, Harry laissa tomber son masque, et observa avec horreur la flaque de sang qui se formait autour du corps. Mais le temps n'était pas aux remords. Il se rapprocha du blessé tout comme Snape, qui se mit à jeter des sorts de diagnostics et de soins pour stopper le plus gros de l'hémorragie.

\- Longdubat allez me chercher la sacoche de potions dans mon laboratoire. Ordonna le potionniste, en prenant la place du sorcier châtain qui se leva et partit en courant.

Snape souleva le vêtement qui avait servi de tampon, pour observer la blessure particulièrement vilaine.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Harry avec précaution.

\- Il aurait fallu vous en soucier avant Potter ! Attaqua-t-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça ce reproduire une nouvelle fois. Expliqua-t-il faiblement.

\- Croyez-vous que je ne le sais pas ! En attendant aidez-moi au lieu de vous morfondre.

Harry retint la réplique venimeuse qu'il avait au bout de la langue et s'agenouilla à côté du corps. Alors qu'il attendait les instructions, il vit son professeur le visage plus pâle qu'à son habitude, fixer avec surprise le visage de l'inconnu.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Interrogea Harry surpris de lire autant d'informations sur le visage de l'espion.

\- Cet homme est mort il y a vingt ans. Murmura le sorcier plus âgé, avant que son visage ne se fige, et qu'il ne se mette à lancer des sorts, inconnus à Harry, sur le blessé.

Harry le vit recommencer à plusieurs reprises les mêmes sorts, murmurant que cela n'était pas possible. Pendant ce temps, Neville était revenu avec la sacoche de potions, talonné par Mrs Pomfresh. Cette dernière ne tiqua pas à la vue du corps, mais quand elle posa ses yeux sur le visage exsangue, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-elle surprenant les personnes qui restaient dans la pièce. Severus ?

\- Je viens de refaire les tests cinq fois Pomfresh, ils sont formels. Déclara Snape avec rage, comme s'il en voulait aux sorts de l'empêcher de réfuter cette possibilité.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda à nouveau Harry.

Snape après un regard à l'infirmière, qui se mit au travail, appliquant les onguents et donnant les potions nécessaires, se tourna vers le survivant, et après une seconde d'hésitation lâcha.

\- Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius Black, décédé durant la première guerre.

Plusieurs personnes lâchèrent des impossibles, mais Snape resta imperturbable.

\- La jeune femme que nous avons enfermée, va devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions, je vais vous fournir le veritaserum.

Harry acquiesça, avant de s'organiser avec les autres pour préparer la salle d'interrogatoire. Il maudissait les intrus d'avoir choisi ce jour en particulier, car McGonagal n'était pas présente.

Cependant, plusieurs heures plus tard, après que Snape ait fini d'assister l'infirmière, ils attendaient tous dans cette salle, qui à l'origine n'était qu'une salle pour les domestiques, la démesure Black. Alors que Charly et Blaise étaient partis chercher la gosse, Harry redemanda des nouvelles à Severus.

\- Il ne répond à aucun stimulus, Pomfresh pense qu'il est dans une sorte de coma, on attend la venue d'un médicomage. Répondit succinctement le maître des potions.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, que la porte s'ouvrait sur leur prisonnière. Celle-ci tout en semblant terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait, montrait une force de caractère désarmante. Alors qu'on l'asseyait sur la chaise aux chaînes magiques, elle interpella le survivant.

\- Comment va mon père?

Harry aurait aimé lui dire qu'ils faisaient tout pour le sauver, mais à ce moment-là, il n'était plus Harry il était juste l'élu.

\- Assez bien pour quelqu'un de mort il y a plus de vingt ans. Répondit-il avec sarcasme. Tu vas recevoir du veritaserum sorcière, puis nous t'interrogerons. Déclara-t-il comme le juge d'une sentence. Snape. Invita-t-il.

Harry fut impressionné par la jeune femme, qui accepta sans discuter la potion, mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir et commença son interrogatoire.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré dans la maison? Questionna-t-il.

\- On avait un portoloin de secours, il devait nous emmener dans un endroit en sécurité.

\- Qui vous a attaqué? Demanda-t-il afin d'avoir plus de précisions sur leur venue ici.

\- Des mangemorts aux WW.

\- Comment s'appelle l'homme qui était avec toi? Interrogea le sorcier avec une angoisse intérieure.

\- Regulus Arcturus Black. Déclara-t-elle provoquant de nombreux murmures de stupeurs, confirmant ce qu'ils ne pouvaient croire.

\- Ton nom à toi?

\- Elora Soraya Black.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, malgré les soupçons de Snape, personne ne voulait y croire, pas même le directeur des Serpentard.

\- Regulus Black est ton père? Continua Potter.

\- Oui.

\- Êtes-vous fidèle à Voldemort? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Non.

\- Ton père porte pourtant la marque. Est-il un mangemort? Questionna le sorcier surpris.

\- Non, il ne l'a jamais été.

Harry vit la jeune femme reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cet homme réapparaissait à ce moment précis, pourquoi s'était-il fait passer pour mort. Mais même le veritaserum. avait ses limites, on n'interrogeait pas les comateux.

\- Vous comptez nous garder prisonnier encore longtemps? Demanda la jeune femme, rompant le silence.

\- Vous êtes dans une propriété hautement sécurisée. Nous risquerons nos vies si jamais nous vous relâchons, je vous aurais préféré morts. Déclara Harry se détestant en reconnaissant qu'il le pensait vraiment.

\- Alors tuez-moi. Vous ne nous ferez jamais confiance, alors tuez-nous.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer face à ce que demandait la jeune femme. Hermione le foudroya alors du regard, avant d'intervenir, rassurant la jeune femme, que personne ne mourrait et que son père était actuellement entre de bonnes mains. Il détourna le regard quand il remarqua les yeux bleus sombres se remplir d'eau. Il préféra faire un signe à Charly et Blaise afin de raccompagner la sorcière.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin souffler, la jeune femme qui allait sortir de la pièce les interpella avec venin.

\- Vous vous pensez meilleur mais vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort et ses sbires.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pâlir violemment face à l'accusation, il aurait défailli si Blaise n'avait pas grondé et avait tiré l'intruse hors de la pièce. Mais une fois la porte fermée, il se sentit étouffé, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, il se leva alors dans l'attention de sortir de cette pièce. Mais ses plans furent contrariés par Malfoy qui se posa devant lui. Harry leva ses yeux verts dans ceux aciers et glaciales de l'homme qui le surplombait.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux évidemment. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser en train de chouiner Saint Potty ! Grinça la voix du blond.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Souffla la voix du Survivant, mais la rage n'y était pas.

Le Serpentard le sentit et ne put empêcher son nez de se froncer de contrariété. Il aurait bien agrippé férocement l'homme face à lui pour le faire réagir, mais la belette lui jeta un regard peu amène.

\- Encore sauvé par ton sou-fifre. Murmura-t-il à l'attention de l'homme aux yeux émeraude, avant de sortir de la pièce après un œil noir pour le rouquin.  
Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui fixait la porte où avait disparu l'espion avec désespoir.

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'être d'accord avec Malfoy, mais il a raison sur ce coup-là mec. Je sais que pour le moment tu veux rien avoir affaire avec lui, mais il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête comme ça. Ça n'aide en rien. Voyant que Harry ne répondrait pas, le plus jeune fils Weasley enchaîna. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la gamine ?

\- Rien, on le n'a garde enfermé tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, je vais voir si Kreattur peut lui apporter ses repas.

Ron acquiesça, offrant une œillade triste à son ami qui l'évita. Depuis la dernière attaque interne tout avait changé au QG, Harry ne faisait plus confiance à personne et encore moins en ses propres choix. Non, ce jour-là, ils avaient tellement perdu, et par moments, Ron se demandait même s'il n'avait pas perdu son meilleur ami dans cette attaque meurtrière.

Les jours suivants passèrent comme avant l'arrivée des deux Black. Quand Sirius avait été mis au courant du fait que son frère était vivant, qu'il avait une fille, et qu'ils étaient par-dessus le marché ici, l'aîné de la famille Black avait été comme figé, mais bientôt les bras de Remus et Bill ne suffirent pas à le ceinturer quand il voulut s'élancer à l'étage pour tuer son traître de frère fut quand Severus annonça sournoisement que Regulus ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit que la rage de Sirius avait chuté brutalement, et qu'il avait été en mesure d'écouter toute l'histoire. Mais une fois celle-ci intégrée il refusa de voir les deux intrus, et fit comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé, ignorant les conversations de Pomfresh et Snape sur l'état de son frère.

Cela faisait un peu plus de quinze jours que la jeune femme était enfermée, quand Sirius découvrit les actions de Kreattur à l'égard de leur prisonnière. Personne n'avait jamais vu le sorcier aussi énervé, Harry avait été plus que surpris de la véhémence de l'homme, se fut Snape qui remit en place l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Tu veux quoi Black, qu'on est un mort de plus sur les bras ! Ton frère va peut-être y passer, et toi ce qui te préoccupe c'est que la jeune femme puisse lire un peu ! Mais rejoint tout de suite le Seigneur des ténèbres dans ce cas-là, au moins tu pourras être sûr qu'ils n'ont aucun divertissement à par la torture.

Harry avait craint de voir son parrain perdre ses moyens, mais heureusement Remus était intervenu, et avait entraîné Sirius dans une autre pièce. Le salon reprit alors ses conversations. Kreattur n'avait pas bougé depuis que Sirius l'avait agrippé et fixait Harry avec gravité.

\- Si le maître est d'accord, Kreattur va continuer à s'occuper de la jeune maîtresse Black.

\- Oui Kreattur évidemment. Répondit l'héritier Potter.

Harry vit Draco l'observer à la dérobée, mais quand il posa ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme, celui-ci lui offrit un regard dédaigneux avant de se recentrer dans sa conversation avec Nott. Harry ignora le pincement qu'il ressentit dans son cœur, et s'échappa de la pièce.

Le combat faisait rage avec une rare violence, Harry vit de nombreux membres de l'Ordre tomber, mort ou gravement blessé. À de nombreuses reprises, il faillit se recevoir un sort mortel, mais c'était comme si une entité supérieure le faisait survivre encore et encore, afin d'affronter Voldemort, le seul qui pourrait le tuer, Harry en était persuadé. Mais ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, le mage noir était absent de ce combat sanglant. Pour Harry le combat s'arrêta quand il vit Ron se prendre un sort de magie noire, il essaya par tous les moyens de le rejoindre, et fut rassurer quand il vit un membre faire transplaner Ron au QG. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une main l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans une ruelle particulièrement sombre. Quand il se retourna il tomba sur le masque d'un mangemort, mais il ne paniqua pas, il aurait reconnu cette poigne entre toutes, et les mèches blondes presque blanches qui s'échappaient de la capuche le confirmaient.

\- Prévient Blaise que Ron a été blessé, il a été ramené au QG.

Alors que Harry pensait que l'homme allait partir à la recherche de Zabini, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. La scène aurait été terrifiante pour n'importe qui l'aurait surprise, un mangemort embrassant le survivant, avait de quoi donner des sueurs froides. Mais Draco s'en contre fichait, ce qui lui importait présentement était de sentir les lèvres bien vivantes de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Draco se recula légèrement avant de replacer une mèche folle d'Harry derrière son oreille.

\- Tu as intérêt à revenir en vie Potter, sinon je te tue.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina d'un sourire, un sourire que Draco n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de menacer le sauveur, il l'aurait fait bien avant.

Après un dernier regard pour le brun, il s'élança de nouveau dans la bataille. Harry lui, l'observa partir avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Toi aussi tu as intérêt à revenir en vie, abruti. Murmura-t-il avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans le combat.

Harry fut l'un des derniers à quitter la bataille, quand il arriva au square Grimmauld, il s'attendait à tomber dans le capharnaüm des blessés, mais seul le bruit des sorts murmurés par les médicomages raisonnait dans la maison trop silencieuse. En entrant dans le salon, il ne sut pas trop à quoi il assistait, avant qu'il n'analyse clairement la situation. La jeune Elora Black était penchée sur le corps de Remus une baguette à la main, mais Harry n'eut aucune inquiétude, il comprit qu'elle était en train de lui sauver la vie. Il y avait tant de douceur dans ses gestes, même quand il la vit inciser la peau infectée, il ne tressaillit pas. Il l'observa entrain de sauver le meilleur ami de ses parents, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait sûrement pas et qu'il était de surcroît infecté par la lycanthropie. Quand il la vit se relever, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais les tremblements qui s'échappaient de son corps montraient qu'elle avait abusé de ses forces. Il vit Hermione accourir vers elle semblant réellement inquiète, et quand elle tomba évanouie, il vit Neville la soulever délicatement. Severus ordonna alors qu'on la monte, pour la laver du sang de lycanthrope, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Quand les conversations reprirent, bien que basses, Harry retourna à la réalité. De ses yeux émeraude il chercha Ron, qu'il trouva rapidement allongée à l'écart entouré par trois mangemorts. En arrivant vers son ami, l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre, surtout qu'un médicomage était toujours à l'œuvre.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

\- Il va s'en sortit Mr Potter. Répondit le médicomage. Vous pourrez remercier cette jeune femme, si elle n'avait pas arrêté cette hémorragie, je n'aurais peut-être rien pu pour lui.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander qui, il comprit immédiatement. Téo tapota l'épeule de Blaise avant de s'éloigner,Draco se tourna alors vers lui et l'entraîna dans la cuisine vide.

\- Tu vas bien . Questionna Harry mal à l'aise par la soudaine proximité.

\- Mieux que ton toutou. Cingla Draco. Comment est-elle sortie de sa cellule ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

Harry souffla de dépits, avant de murmurer le nom de Kreattur, celui-ci apparut dans un claquement, et ses grands yeux où ne pointait aucun sentiment de repentance, répondit à toutes ses interrogations.

\- Tu as laissé sortir Elora Black de la cellule . Interrogea le sorcier, sentant son amant se tendre d'énervement.

\- Oh Kreattur pensait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte, mais pas de faire sortir la jeune maîtresse Elora par magie. Répondit l'elfe sournoisement. Kreattur va aller se punir si le maître le désire. Sachant pertinemment que Harry ne le permettrait pas.

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu la faire tuer. Déclara seulement le brun.

\- Non, Kreattur veillait sur la jeune maîtresse. Répondit l'elfe avec aplomb.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'autoriser Kreattur à retourner à ses préoccupations. Ce dernier disparut après un sourire ironique à l'égard de Draco qui bouillait.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas puni ? Demanda ce dernier avec brusquerie, alors que Harry s'accoudait à la table de la cuisine, sentant la fatigue tombée sur lui avec soudaineté.

\- Car c'est exactement ce qu'il attendait. Et puis il a permis de sauver de nombreuses vies ce soir. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Ron serait mort, tout comme Remus.

\- Remus ? Demanda tout à coup préoccupé le blond se rapprochant de son amant.

\- Hum, il a été blessé avec une lame d'argent. Répondit Harry en fermant les yeux refusant de revoir son oncle d'amitié couvert de sang.

Ce fut une main posée avec douceur sur son visage qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as une tête à faire peur. Déclara Draco.

Harry le repoussa agacé, mais Draco le garda bloqué entre lui et la table, et fixa un regard sérieux dans celui de son amant.

\- Refais-moi le coup de ses derniers mois Potter et je te promets de te faire souffrir, bien plus que ce qu'est capable ce putain de mage noir. Menaça le sorcier

Harry se sentit devenir guimauve par l'inquiétude que transmettait Draco à travers ses mots pleins de « douceurs ».

\- Je dois avoir reçu un sacré coup sur la tête pour comprendre tes mots d'amours dans ces paroles si gentilles. Grimaça Harry.

\- Non, tu es tout simplement un abruti de Gryffondor. Déclara Draco avec un sourire mesquin, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Harry pouffa sous le baiser, mais se laissa bientôt emporter par la douceur de son amant. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les ramena à la réalité.  
Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine où se tenait le professeur Snape et le médicomage de Ron.

\- Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Harry.

\- Mr Weasley ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, il sera sous potions de régénération sanguine pendant plusieurs jours. Répondit le docteur.

\- Lupin est sauf. Miss Black est intervenue à temps, un médicomage à pris en charge les derniers soins, mais il m'a déclaré ne pouvoir rien faire de plus que surveiller l'état de Lupin, car elle l'a adroitement soigné. D'après de nombreux témoignages, elle semble d'ailleurs avoir arrêté de nombreuses hémorragies grâce à des méthodes moldues. Par rapport à elle, elle semble avoir épuisé sa magie en soignant Lupin, j'aurais besoin d'un avis professionnel. Déclara Severus, obtenant l'approbation du médecin. Quant à savoir si elle est atteinte de la lycanthropie, les premiers tests montrent qu'elle ne l'a pas, mais nous en serons certains à la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Merci. Répondit Harry à l'intention des deux hommes.

\- Mr Potter, je viendrais vous examiner si vous le voulez bien. Déclara le médicomage.

\- Merci bien Dr Stenford, mais j'ai besoin de repos, allez vous occuper des autres s'il vous plaît.

\- Harry … Voulut intervenir Draco peu rassuré par son amant.

\- Je vais me coucher. Déclara Harry. Mais tu peux te faire examiner par le docteur. Répondit sournoisement Harry à son amant. Messieurs, à demain ! Termina Harry en sortant de la pièce.

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et vous a permis d'avoir des précisions sur le côté de l'Ordre Phénix ;)

Je vous souhaite un bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bonsoir à tous ! Je profites d'un moment de calme pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre ^w^

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous réponds demain sans faute !

edit : Désolée j'ai du rééditer le chapitre, suite à l'accolement de certains mots grâce au traitement de texte de ff -_-' J'espère que j'ai éliminé toutes les erreurs de typographie, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ;)

edit 2 : Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 qui m'a gentiment corrigé des fautes dans ce chapitre !

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

\- Je reste avec toi, tu n'es pas seule, je te le promets. Murmura la voix d'Hermione.

Elora rejoignit des rêves mouvementés. La fièvre dut à sa surconsommation de magie et sa faible alimentation la fit délirer pendant une partie de la nuit. Quand le matin finit par arriver, elle dormait enfin calmement. Elle se réveilla sur le coup dès onze heures. Un bruit de pages qu'on tournait titilla sa curiosité, elle qui avait été seule ces dernières semaines, se demandait qui pouvait être dans sa cellule à lire. Elle fut un moment désorientée quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où elle se trouvait. Mais bien vite sa vision se stabilisa et elle aperçut Hermione assise dans un fauteuil lisant un journal, une tasse de thé dans l'autre main. La jeune femme se sentant épiée leva un regard vers le lit où Eloraétait toujours étendue

\- Tu es réveillée. Tu vas mieux? Demanda la sorcière inquiète s'approchant de l'héritière qui se releva en position assise.

\- Oui, je suis désolée pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennui. Souffla-t-elle en se remémorant la veille.

\- Non tu avais beaucoup de fièvre, quiconque aurait réagi comme toi, surtout après ces dernières semaines. Le visage de la sorcière se fit soudain mauvais. Quand je pense qu'ils t'ont laissé enfermer dans cette cellule seule. Ils vont m'entendre !

\- Je n'étais pas seule, Kreattur m'apportait mes repas. Justifia Elora en pensant à l'elfe.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup je crois. Sourit la sorcière. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Se reprit-elle. Il n'y a aucune excuse à cet enfermement prolongé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends tu sais, la guerre vous monopolise beaucoup.

\- Bêtises. Enfin bref, le repas va être servi dans une heure.

\- Tu peux aller te préparer...

\- Ça ne va pas ! tu vas m'accompagner, tu as besoin de voir du monde, personne n'est isolé comme tu l'as été, même des prisonniers de guerre. L'interrompit l'ancienne Gryffondor avec virulence.

\- Non je t'assure, je préfère prendre mon repas ici, tu n'auras qu'à verrouiller la porte si tu as peur que je m'échappe.

Elora ne comprit pas trop l'éclair de colère qui traversa le visage de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci souffla un bon coup.

\- Un médicomage va passer pour voir si tout va bien, et Neville doit m'amener des vêtements pour nous. Expliqua Granger en aidant Elora qui essayait de sortir du lit.

\- C'est ton copain . Demanda la jeune Black avec douceur.

Hermione éclata de rire, suivit d'un deuxième plus rauque dans l'embrasure de la porte qui appartenait justement au dénommé. La brune ne reconnut pas de suite le jeune homme dans l'ouverture, mais quand elle posa ses yeux dans ceux marrons qui détenaient tant de bienveillance, elle l'identifia de suite, il était celui qui l'avait aidé le soir de son arrivée avec son père.

\- Tu répéteras ça à Luna et Charly, ils vont adorer. Ria Neville tout en déposant un tas de vêtements sur le lit. Je m'appelle Neville Longdubat, enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle perdue. Je m'appelle Elora Black.

\- Oh après hier soir, ne t'en fait pas je crois que tout le monde dans cette maison sait qui tu es. Déclara avec humour le jeune homme.

Elora sentit une échoppe froide lui tomber sur les épaules. Cela annonçait les ennuis.

\- Merci Neville, pour les vêtements maintenant sort on aimerait s'habiller. Coupa Hermione voyant le tourment de la jeune femme.

Une fois le jeune homme sortit, l'ancienne Gryffondor donna de quoi s'habiller à Elora, et lui désigna la salle de bain.

\- Je me suis déjà lavée, je n'ai qu'à m'habiller. Rassura la sorcière.

Elora fut prête en peu de temps, mais quand elle retourna dans la chambre Hermione n'était plus là, à sa place elle trouva le médicomage qui avait pris sa défense la veille et Severus Snape. Alors qu'elle dansait d'un pied à l'autre, le médecin l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je me présente Miss Black, Médicomage Stenford. Je vais vous examiner car hier avec toute cette agitation je n'ai malheureusement pu vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- Je vais bien …

\- Sottise ! Interrompit-il. Bien allongez-vous cela ne sera pas douloureux.

\- Je sais. Murmura Elora tout en obéissant, et loupant de ce fait le regard de connivence entre les deux sorciers.

Elle l'entendit alors murmurer des sorts de diagnostics, fronçant par moments les sourcils.

\- A quand remonte votre dernier repas jeune fille ? Gronda le médecin.

La jeune Black ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé hier.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? À ce que je sache un plateau vous était déposé à chaque repas.

\- Normalement c'était Kreattur qui me l'apportait, hier j'ai pensé qu'il avait été découvert, et qu'on lui avait interdit de revenir me voir.

La jeune Black loupa le regard de fureur qui passa dans les yeux des deux hommes, apparemment tout le monde n'était pas d'accord sur les méthodes employées.

\- Bien, je demanderais donc à cet elfe qu'il vous monte un repas. À part ça je vois que les potions du professeur Snape ont fait des miracles. Il faudra les continuer pour encore trois jours, et évidemment pas de magie tant que je ne l'aurais pas autorisé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis prisonnière, donc on m'a confisqué ma baguette. Déclara Elora en se remettant en position assise.

\- Oui ce qui explique la perte de magie hier, vous avez demandé beaucoup à une baguette qui n'était pas la vôtre. Dites-moi si je me trompe mais vous suiviez un cursus de médicomagie ? Interrogea le médecin.

\- Oui à l'université de Salem, j'étais en troisième année.

\- Vous avez utilisé de nombreux sorts sur Remus qu'un élève de troisième année n'est pas censé connaître. Mais aussi de nombreuses méthodes moldus.

\- Je … J'ai pris une option médecine moldu, afin de pouvoir aider quoi qu'il arrive. Expliqua la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

\- Et vous expliquez comment votre avance ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Mon père vous dirait que je suis une Serdaigle cachée, j'adore dévorer les livres, et tester les différents sorts de soins. Avoua-t-elle dans un rougissement.  
La réponse fit sourire le médicomage, quant à Snape ses yeux devinrent des fentes face à l'aveu.

\- Bien, c'est très bien tout ça ! Je crois que nous serons amenés à nous revoir Miss Black, surtout pour parler médicomagie. J'ai l'impression que nos confrères américains ont toujours de bonnes idées innovantes. Severus je vous laisse vous en occuper en attendant, je vais aller faire mon rapport. Bonne journée.

Elora répondit à l'homme, pendant que Severus grognait une vague réponse. Celui-ci après que la porte se soit refermé, appela Kreattur qui apparut dans son « pop » habituel.

\- Apporte un repas à notre « invitée », et reste avec elle, apparemment elle apprécie ta compagnie. Déclara le sorcier avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Je repasserais tout à l'heure, nous organisons une réunion à votre honneur à laquelle vous êtes conviée. Expliqua-t-il avant de sortir dans un bruissement de cape.

Elora se sentit blanchir quand la porte se referma, pas à cause de la réunion organisée en son honneur, elle se doutait que cela se passerait mal pour elle, mais plutôt car son père s'était tenu à quelques pas d'elle pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, sans autre préoccupation que sa santé. Enfin elle voulait voir ça comme ça.

Elle mangea son repas avec Kreattur, qu'elle remercia, tout en s'excusant de lui avoir apporté des ennuis.

\- La jeune maîtresse ne doit pas s'excuser. Kreattur était content de faire plaisir à la jeune maîtresse. Mais Kreattur peut se punir si la maîtresse n'est pas contente. Déclara l'elfe avec bonne humeur, horrifiant Elora.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de te punir tu m'entends ! Tu es un très bon elfe. Je suis ravie que tu sois dans notre famille, quand père se réveillera il sera heureux de voir que tu t'es si bien occupé de moi.

Bientôt le repas fut fini, et le professeur Snape revint chercher la jeune femme. Alors que celle-ci allait se lever il posa trois fioles devant elle.

\- Buvez ça, après nous irons. Ordonna l'homme.

Elora ne chercha pas à discuter, et ingurgita les trois potions, qui avaient par ailleurs un goût ignoble, la faisant grimacer. Mais cela eut le mérite de la faire se sentir immédiatement mieux.

\- Potions de régénération magiques, une des vitamines et si je me trompe pas la troisième était une potion apaisante.

\- Exact Miss. Grogna-t-il. Maintenant que vous avez fini, nous pourrions peut-être y aller.

Elora ne fut pas dupe face aux faux airs grognons de l'homme, elle avait vu dans son regard de la fierté, et cela lui suffisait. Elle se leva, évitant de montrer qu'elle se sentait chancelante, mais cela n'échappa pas au sorcier plus âgé.

\- Vous sentez-vous bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui je me suis levée trop vite ne vous en faites pas. Déclara-t-elle, ne voulant pas inquiéter plus l'homme.

Severus ne fut pas dupe, mais ne répliqua pas, et ouvrit la marche. Elora le suivit de près, et alors qu'elle était si proche de lui, sans savoir si cela se reproduirait dans un futur proche ou pas, elle hésitait. Oui elle hésitait de sa conduite à tenir face à cet homme, cet homme qui était son père, ce père qui l'avait oublié pour la protéger. Elle ne se voyait pas avouer la vérité, sans créer un désordre monstre dans cette maison déjà bien ébranlée, mais elle ne voulait pas passer à côté la chance de le connaître enfin après tant d'années. Alors quand Severus atteignit les escaliers,Elora l'apostropha.

\- Vous étiez le meilleur ami de mon père n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée, elle vit le sorcier dos à elle se figer, ses épaules se contractant, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise d'ouvrir la bouche. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à se voir rabrouée sèchement, ce fut une voix posée qui lui répondit, aux accents tintés d'émotions.

\- Regulus vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Évidemment. Répondit Elora sincèrement. Il me racontait la chance qu'il avait eu de vous avoir à ses côtés. Qu'il savait pouvoir compter sur vous.

\- Pourtant cela ne l'a pas empêché de se faire passer pour mort pendant plus de vingt ans. Lâcha sèchement l'homme.

La jeune femme fut comme percutée par la phrase, tel un coup en plein ventre, quand elle répondit elle essaya de cacher le fait que l'accusation l'avait affectée plus que nécessaire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de présenter ses excuses.

\- Je suis désolée. On va être en retard on devrait continuer. Déclara-t-elle.

Severus toujours de dos, faillit se retourner, mais se retint et continua son chemin. Oui pour le moment trop de non dits empêcherait une réelle relation, Elora en était certaine.  
Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant une nouvelle porte, la jeune sorcière ne put empêcher une pique venimeuse de lui échapper.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne me ramenez pas dans la salle des cachots .C'était tellement accueillant. Ironisa-t-elle.

Le professeur se retourna plantant ses orbes noirs et glaciaux dans celles bleues incendiaires de la jeune femme, qui changeait plus vite d'humeur qu'un vif d'or s'échappait.

\- Miss, je ne peux qu'être heureux que vous eussiez échappé jusqu'à présent à la guerre dans votre pays, mais ici, nous n'avons pas le luxe de faire confiance aux premiers venus, et ce simplement car ils se prétendent être des personnes dignes de confiances.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal à part demander de l'aide Monsieur ! Lâcha-t-elle furieuse. Je ne crois pas avoir attaqué quiconque …

\- Il suffit ! Interrompit Snape qui perdait patience. Je ne continuerais pas cette joute verbale avec vous. Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Avancez. Ordonna-t-il.

Elora refréna les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et après un regard glacial à ce père qui l'ignorait, elle passa la porte que venait d'ouvrir le maître de potion. La pièce était bien plus chaleureuse que la salle des cachots, mais elle n'en était pas moins austère. Elle remarqua que son arrivée était attendue, puisque la salle avait était disposée de manière à avoir des tables en arc de cercle face à une table esseulée. Severus lui désigna la place d'un regard, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'une dame plutôt âgée et au regard sévère habillé d'un cardigan. Elora obéit, tout en reconnaissant certaines des personnes assises. Potter était assis au centre, et l'observait avec un regard indéchiffrable, mais quand Elora le foudroya de ses yeux bleus, un sourire prit place sur le visage du survivant, faisant rager un peu plus la jeune femme. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas, elle vit Hermione lui faire un sourire amical, à ses côtés était assis l'homme roux qu'elle avait sauvé et qui lui, refusait de la regarder. Elle reconnut aussi, Charly Weasley celui qui l'avait escorté plusieurs fois, et son acolyte Zabini si elle se souvenait bien. Celui là même qui l'avait attaqué la veille pour s'être enfui, et d'après le regard noir qu'il lui jeta il ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher le mot espion en le voyant dé-guindé de la sorte la veille. D'ailleurs à ses côtés se tenait son ami blond, Malfoy, qui semblait essayer de lire en elle de ses yeux mercures. Le dernier qu'elle reconnut était Neville qui lui offrit un sourire, quant aux aux autres têtes à part leurs rousseurs qui les lui faisaient passer pour les membres de la même famille elle n'en reconnut aucun. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'attendait la tablée pour commencer sa lapidation, les chaises vides furent commentées par un Snape vénéneux.

\- Le clébard est encore en retard.

\- Le clébard t'emmerde Servilus. Siffla une autre voix avant de pousser un jappement de douleur, suite à une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

Elora se tourna vers la voix qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, apercevant deux hommes, dont le loup-garou à qui elle avait sauvé la vie. Quant au deuxième son cœur manqua un battement. Sirius Black, le frère de Regulus, son second père. Sirius sembla gêné par sa présence et tout en évitant son regard partit s'asseoir à une des places de libre, faisant serrer le cœur de la jeune femme. Le loup-garou lui s'avança vers elle. Elora se leva quand il fut face à elle, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il la serra dans ses bras. La sorcière se contracta sous l'étreinte, peu habitué à de telles embrassades publiques.

\- Merci. J'ai une dette à vie envers toi. Dit-il en reculant.

\- Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Déclara Elora nerveusement en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille.

\- Je sais, mais tu aurais pu ne pas agir, surtout en voyant que j'étais un loup-garou. Souffla avec douceur l'homme.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Déclara-t-elle surprise. Vous étiez blessé et je savais ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Tu es une personne très étrange Elora Black.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait là d'un compliment. L'homme sourit face aux yeux perdus de la jeune femme, mais sans un mot de plus alla s'asseoir quelques sièges plus loin à côté de Sirius Black. Elora qui s'était rassise captivait tous les regards. Ce fut la vieille dame au cardigan qui rompit le silence gênant.

\- Miss Black, je me présente, Minerva McGonagal, Directrice de Poudlard. Cette réunion a été organisée afin de déterminer de votre sort. Dit-elle d'une voix pincée.  
Elora se raidit, sachant qu'elle allait retourner dans le cachot, enfermée, sans possibilités de communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

\- Votre arrivée ici reste toujours très confuse, vous avez le droit il est vrai de vivre en ces lieux, étant descendante de la famille Black, mais le passé de votre père, ne nous permet pas de nous prononcer sur votre implication dans cette guerre.

Elora s'était promise à elle-même de ne pas faire d'esclandre, mais ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, ses tympans à battre furieusement devant le discours de la sorcière.

\- Pardon ?! Siffla-t-elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Notre implication dans cette putain de guerre ?! Vous nous soupçonnez mon père et moi d'être au service de ce salopard de Voldemort ? Plusieurs personnes grimacèrent fassent au nom du mage. Si on est ici, c'est car on s'est fait attaquer par ces putains de mangemorts, mon père est toujours dans le coma après plus d'un mois, et vous nous soupçonnez ! Siffla froidement la jeune femme. Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à me renfermer dans cette cellule, je ne veux pas assister à ce simulacre de procès. Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

McGonagal paru scandalisée face à l'injonction de la jeune Black, mais cette dernière s'en fichait son corps raide se tenait de manière fière. Potter qui se trouvait face à Elora se leva alors et cette dernière le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu es vraiment spéciale Black, du sang de Serpentard coule dans tes veines, et tu n'es pas née dans la famille la plus partiale qui soit, surtout en ce qui concerne ton père. Commença Harry avec douceur. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, tu as sauvé la vie de Ron, de trois autres sorciers et de Remus sans te soucier d'attraper la lycanthropie. Alors que tu aurais pu rester indifférente à tous. Certains pensent que tu joues un jeu, je l'ai moi-même pensé, mais je veux bien admettre que tu sois bonne actrice, cependant on ne met pas sa vie en danger pour des inconnus. Je te laisse donc le bénéfice du doute, tu pourras circuler librement.

Elora ne crut pas un mot du discours de confiance du sorcier. Celui-ci avait été si désagréable, si vindicatif dans ses propos et dans ses actes.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle provoquant de nombreux hoquets face à son toupet, mais aussi de nombreux sourires moqueurs.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, mais de nous faire confiance. Déclara Harry quelque peu mal à l'aise. Sache juste que tu ne seras plus traité comme une ennemie.

\- Mais vous ne nous laisserez pas partir pour autant.

\- Pour le moment ton père est incapable de se déplacer, il est toujours dans une sorte de coma magique. On continuera à le soigner, à faire en sorte qu'il revienne à lui.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas face à la non-réponse, mais assentit légèrement de la tête, faisant sourire le sorcier.

\- On m'a aussi rapporté que tu suivais un cursus de médicomagie aux USA. Le Dr Stenford s'est proposé à continuer ton enseignement, ainsi que le professeur Snape. Et je serais plus qu'heureux de compter sur toi quand on aura de nouveaux blessés. Termina le jeune homme.

Elora fixait le sorcier avec circonspection. Pourquoi lui donner autant de privilège d'un coup, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

\- Où est le piège ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Je pense que tu n'as rien d'un mangemort, c'est aussi simple que ça. Avoua Harry d'une voix calme, comprenant que la sorcière ne le croyait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas peur, je pourrais être comme la cousine Bellatrix. Provoqua la plus jeune faisant hérisser le poil de bon nombre des personnes présentes, mais cela déclencha juste un sourire amusé à Harry.

\- Bellatrix rien que ça ? Se moqua-t-il. Tu as d'autres exemples tu sais, Andromeda, même Sirius...

\- Sûrement pas ! Cracha Sirius Black, coupant le sorcier à la cicatrice, se levant bouillonnant de rage devant la jeune fille. Si le sang de Regulus coule en elle, alors elle n'est sûrement pas comme Andromeda ou même moi. Ce n'est qu'une traîtresse, qui cherche à nous manipuler ! Son père n'est qu'un mangemort tout comme elle !

Elora sentit son cœur s'arrêter, face à ce rejet violent. L'homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long la fixait avec un dégoût palpable. Elle vit le loup-garou rabrouer violemment son ami, mais elle n'entendait rien. Plusieurs personnes semblèrent intervenir, mais ses oreilles sifflaient trop violemment pour ne serait-ce que comprendre un seul mot. Elle jeta un regard blessé vers ce père qui ne connaissait rien d'elle, et qui jugeait, la jugeait elle mais surtout jugeait Regulus.

\- Non je ne suis pas comme vous, vous avez raison. Je préférerais mourir que d'avoir une once de ressemblance avec vous. Déclara froidement la jeune femme, ses yeux voilés dans celui d'un Sirius furibond. Mon père a sacrifié sa vie pour moi, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche doublé d'un enfoiré. Déclara impassiblement la jeune héritière de la famille Black. Vous avez beau être le membre le plus proche de ma famille présentement, je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec vous, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais !

Son plaidoyer avait au moins eu le mérite de rendre la salle silencieuse, elle ne se rendit pas compte des nombreux regards lourds de reproches à l'égard de Sirius, la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était le regard dégoûté à son égard de cet homme qui était censé être son oncle.  
\- Est-ce que nous en avons fini ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide, sans aucune émotion.  
\- Elora ... Voulut intervenir Hermione qui semblait chamboulée.  
\- Puis-je disposer ? Interrompit la jeune femme.  
\- Oui vous pouvez vous en allez Miss. Intervint la directrice de Poudlard.  
\- Merci madame. Répondit l'héritière Black avant de sortir de la pièce où une atmosphère froide avait pris place, sans un regard pour personne.  
Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Regulus. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce elle alla s'agenouiller à la tête du lit, où elle posa sa tête sur le matelas.

\- Tu m'as menti Reg. Il n'a rien de quelqu'un de gentil. Murmura-t-elle la voix prise de sanglots retenus. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans cette position, passant et repassant une main dans les cheveux de celui qui l'avait élevé. Alors que la nuit avait pris possession de la chambre, une personne se racla la gorge, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna pour tomber dans les yeux de Severus Snape, qui fixa la jeune fille avec stupéfaction en voyant ses yeux fiévreux baignés de larmes. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et posa sa main sur le front bien trop chaud de la jeune femme. Le maître des potions jura, alors qu'il allait pour chercher de quoi faire baisser la fièvre, une fine main agrippa sa cape.

\- S'il vous plaît ne m'abandonnez pas vous aussi... Souffla avec douleur la jeune femme.

Severus vit dans ce regard la douleur du rejet, rejet de sa dernière famille après Regulus. Et il maudit ce stupide Black, il le maudit car il avait vu la même douleur dans les yeux de Regulus plus d'une fois après le rejet de son propre frère, et il réussissait à reproduire la même douleur vingt ans plus tard dans les yeux de sa propre nièce. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, il enlaça le corps trop faible, lui murmurant qu'il était là, comme il avait fait par le passé avec l'homme allongé dans ce lit. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune sorcière ne se recule, et Severus se demanda comment Black pouvait être si aveugle face à cette enfant. Peut-être ouvrirait-il les yeux, Lupin l'avait houspillé si violemment, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, Granger l'avait insulté avec furie, pendant que Potter lui avait lancé un regard déçu, déçu de voir que son parrain ne grandissait pas et restait dans ces préjugés, il avait alors lancé froidement : « À ce moment-là enfermons Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Pansy, Snape, et les autres espions qui ont rejoint Voldemort. Enferme-moi vu que mon esprit est lié à cet être infâme. » Black avait essayé de baragouiner des excuses, mais il revenait toujours sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Regulus ou à sa fille.

\- Merci. Désolée en ce moment je suis une vraie pleurnicheuse. Dit-elle avec honte.

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes fatigué suite à vos exploits, puis après avoir été isolée si longtemps quiconque deviendrait émotif, à la recherche de contact.  
\- Kreattur venait souvent me voir. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le sorcier se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de maudire Regulus et son amour des elfes de maison qu'il avait passé à sa fille. Il l'accompagna à sa chambre, après que cette dernière ait embrassé son père, lui disant à demain. Il lui fit boire plusieurs potions et attendit que la sorcière s'endorme.

Il s'attarda sur le visage sortant de l'adolescence et qui devenait une femme, cherchant il ne savait quoi.

\- Professeur ? L'interrompit Granger. Comment va-t-elle ?

Snape se releva vivement du lit. Et fixa la petite troupe devant la porte, composée de Granger, Weasley fille, Neville et Pansy.

\- Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances. Granger vous lui ferez savoir que je l'attends à la première heure dans mon laboratoire demain matin. Claqua la voix du sorcier.

\- Bien professeur.

Alors qu'il passait devant le groupe il s'arrêta, pesant ses mots.

-Faites la souffrir comme cet abruti et je vous promets que vous ne pourrez plus rien manger ou boire sans risque.

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur.

Et le ton froid légèrement Serpentard de la jeune Gryffondor,promis mille et un supplices à Sirius Black.

Quand Elora émergea ce matin-là, elle remarqua de suite la présence d'Hermione dans le lit, et sourit, oui elle n'était peut-être pas si seule que ça. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva la jeune sorcière avec le jeune homme roux qui l'avait à plusieurs reprises amené au cachot, ils discutaient paisiblement. À son arrivée le jeune homme se leva tout comme Hermione.

\- Bonjour. Murmura Elora.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de faire les présentations.

\- Bonjour, Elora je te présente Charly mon copain. Charly voici Elora.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Déclara enjoué le jeune homme.

\- De même. Répondit laconiquement la jeune Black.

L'homme posa sur la plus jeune un regard compréhensif, avant qu'Hermione ne rompe l'ambiance pesante.

\- Snape m'a demandé de te dire de le retrouver dans son labo ce matin. Je vais t'accompagner...

\- Pas la peine dis-moi où c'est, je trouverais. Interrompit Elora pressée de se trouver hors de cette chambre tout à coup.

\- Comme tu veux. Lui répondit avec douceur la sorcière née moldue.

Celle-ci expliqua à la jeune Black comment se rendre dans les entrailles de la demeure. Elora la remercia avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée à tous les deux.

Elora avança dans les couloirs doucement, elle s'arrêta dans la chambre de Regulus, où elle ouvrit les rideaux afin de faire rentrer la lumière du soleil, elle embrassa son front.

\- Réveilles-toi s'il te plaît, tu me manques tant. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure elle quitta la pièce, et se dirigea vers les profondeurs de la maison, elle remercia Mordred pour n'avoir rencontré personne sur son passage. Quand elle arriva devant la porte du laboratoire, elle frappa trois coups. Un grognement lui donna l'autorisation d'entrée. Elle poussa la porte avec crainte, le professeur Snape travaillait déjà sur une quelconque potion à cette heure matinale.

\- Bonjour Miss, vous trouverez vos potions sur le bureau, Kreattur va vous amener de quoi manger. Déclara-t-il sans lever la tête de son chaudron.

\- Bonjour, merci. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où elle but les potions. À ce moment-là Kreattur apparut pourtant un plateau plus que garni.

\- Bonjour Kreattur, merci beaucoup.

\- Bonjour maîtresse Elora, Kreattur est ravi de vous voir hors de cette chambre. Kreattur doit aller aider pour le repas de midi,Kreattur vous apportera le déjeuner, à vous et Mr Snape. Répondit l'elfe avec ce qui semblait être un semblant de sourire.

Celui-ci disparut dans un pop sonore, laissant Elora à son déjeuner, elle grignota plus qu'elle ne mangea réellement, mais Severus qui veillait fut rassuré de la voir manger une partie du plateau. Alors qu'elle terminait son verre de jus de citrouille, elle interrogea l'homme.

\- Mr Snape, mon père quand se réveillera-t-il ?

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Quand vous êtes arrivés à Grimmauld Place, Regulus aurait dû être mort, votre magie l'a inconsciemment maintenu en vie, et mes potions ont accéléré le cycle de guérison.

Déclara-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour trouver les bons mots. Cependant son corps était épuisé, physiquement, mentalement, magiquement. Les potions que je lui donne ne suffisent pas à le régénérer, alors il se protège en restant dans ce coma, attendant d'être au mieux. Votre père à présent pourrait se réveiller, aujourd'hui, demain, la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain, plus, je ne sais pas, tout dépend de sa capacité à se régénérer.

\- Merci Mr Snape, de prendre soin de lui et de moi. Il avait raison de vous considérer comme son meilleur ami.

Severus fut ému de ce qu'il entendit mais il ne le montra pas, ou du moins à sa manière.

\- Si ces bons sentiments sont finis, venez par ici, j'ai du travail pour vous. Grogna l'homme.

Alors que la jeune fille se rapprochait avec un sourire heureux,Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en voyant celui resplendissant de la jeune sorcière.  
Ce fut ainsi que commença sa nouvelle vie au sein de la maison de ses ancêtres. Elle prenait ses repas dans les cachots en compagnie de Snape, le soir dans sa chambre avec Kreattur. Elle évitait le plus possible de croiser les personnes vivant dans la maison. Les seules personnes qu'elle côtoyait étaient Severus, le Dr Stenford pour les cours de médicomagie, et Hermione qui venait chaque soir la voir dans sa chambre, parfois accompagné de Pansy, Ginny et Neville. Mais la sorcière élevée aux USA n'était pas des plus bavardes dans ces moments-là.

\- Non ne discutes pas ! Claqua la voix d'Hermione surprenant Elora assise sur son lit. Tu viens manger avec nous. Ça va faire plus de quinze jours que tu passes ta vie entre les cachots, ta chambre, celle de ton père et l'infirmerie. Donc tu viens manger avec tout le monde c'est un ordre.

\- Je n'ai pas ma place avec vous Hermione, je suis juste la fille d'un mangemort. Déclara-t-elle blessée, faisant référence aux propos de Sirius.

\- Ne prends pas à cœur ce qu'à dit Sirius. Il juge toujours sans savoir, ça a toujours été un de ses défauts. Rassura l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Je ...

\- Sottise, suis-moi ! Déclara avec autorité la sorcière, en la tirant par la main vers le couloir.

Elora finit par la suivre de bons grès, malgré son inquiétude montante. Alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers, la sorcière élevée sur le continent américain rompit le silence.

\- Mon père m'a raconté, qu'enfant dans cet escalier, étaient alignés les trophées des anciens elfes ayant servi sa famille, il avait en horreur cette collection. Alors la plupart du temps il descendait en fermant les yeux. Plus d'une fois il est tombé.

\- On a enlevé les têtes quand le scare est devenu le QG de l'ordre du phénix. Expliqua Hermione. On a passé des semaines à remettre en état la maison.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans la maison où mon père est né, et où il a vécu pendant toute son enfance.

\- Quand il se réveillera je suis sûre qu'il te racontera d'autres anecdotes par rapport à cette maison. Sourit Hermione heureuse de voir la sorcière se confier.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Contra Elora l'air maussade. Il n'a que de mauvais souvenirs de cette maison, elle était notre lieu de rapatriement au cas où l'on se fasse découvrir. Mais on ne devait pas y rester si longtemps.

Hermione ne rajouta rien au silence lourd de ressentiment. Elles arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers une porte d'où s'élevaient des voix, formant un brouhaha incompréhensible. Elles rentrèrent dans ce que Elora qualifia de salle à manger, en effet cette pièce était aménagée de plusieurs tables où des personnes assises discutaient tout en mangeant.

La jeune Black qui avait espéré que leur entrée ne soit pas remarquée, maudit le silence qui accompagna son avancé dans la pièce. Hermione la tira vers deux chaises libres, où étaient assis plusieurs jeunes, mais Elora n'en reconnut que quelques-uns. Pansy, Ginny et Neville lui offrirent un sourire amical. Mais Elora reconnut aussi Potter, les trois espions de la bataille, et le rouquin qu'elle avait sauvé. Hermione fusilla du regard les personnes qui posaient des œillades trop insistantes sur Elora, ceux-ci gênés reprirent leurs conversations. Quant à leur table tout le monde la fixait, s'attendant sûrement à un faux pas. Elora de plus en plus mal à l'aise ne dut son salut qu'à Severus Snape qui se rapprochait de leur table. Il fronça des sourcils face à la pâleur de la jeune femme et posa brusquement trois fioles devant la jeune femme.

\- Buvez ça ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi Professeur, comment allez-vous ? Moi un peu patraque. Dit Elora d'une voix posée afin de masquer son malaise.

Les yeux de Snape se firent deux fentes mais il siffla un bonsoir. Elora remercia l'homme qui s'éloignait avant de faire comme il avait dit. Elle grimaça au goût, déclenchant quelques rires de la part des filles et plus étonnamment de Potter. Les autres semblaient médusés.

\- Il était presque tenté de te retirer des points. Ria Pansy sous les yeux horrifiés de ses camarades. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun élève, à part Potter, tenir tête à Snape comme ça.

\- Tu es complètement cinglée. Souffla d'une voix abasourdie le jeune roux qu'elle avait sauvé et qui portait encore un bandage, témoignage de ses blessures. Déjà je n'aurais jamais parlé à Snape comme ça, et je n'aurais pas avalé ces potions sans discuter.

\- Pourquoi pas, il est maître de potions non ? Demanda Elora septique ignorant la première partie.

\- Ron arrête ! Snape fourni toutes les potions, notamment celle que tu as bu aujourd'hui, hier, avant-hier et tous les jours depuis ton hémorragie. Déclara froidement la voix d'Hermione.

Le dénommé Ron se mit à bouder sous les rires des autres, pendant qu'Elora les observait avec questionnement. Les conversations reprirent à leur table, mais Hermione les stoppa d'une voix furieuse.

\- Il serait trop demandé de vous présenter bande de malpoli !

Elora ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, rougissant devant les regards qui se posèrent sur elle.

\- Belle sœur chérie voyons …

\- … ne t'énerves pas comme ça cela ne te sied pas du tout au teint.

Déclarèrent deux jeunes hommes roux en tout point identique. Ils se levèrent et dans une courbette exagérée se présentèrent.

\- Fred et George Weasley pour vous servir ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

S'enchaînèrent ainsi les présentations plus ou moins formelles. Ron Weasley grommela son prénom tout en murmurant un merci pour l'avoir sauvé. Les trois espions se présentèrent aussi, le blond était bien un Malfoy, Draco plus précisément, le grand black qui l'avait agressé le soir de la bataille se prénommait Blaise Zabini, quant au troisième, un brun, assez grand, le visage pâle se prénommait Teodore Nott. La dernière fille du groupe une jeune fille aux boucles blondes folles se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Tu sembles préoccupée, on dirait que tu as la tête remplie de joncheruines.

Elora ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'était les joncheruines, et à voir l'air dépité des autres il ne valait mieux pas.

\- Et vous beauté envoûtante ? Demanda un des jumeaux l'œil séducteur.

\- Je … Hésita l'outsider mal à l'aise. Je m'appelle Elora Black, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà. Prenant de l'assurance elle enchaîna. Et apparemment vous pensez que je suis là pour vous espionner, voir vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Termina-t-elle.

Elle vit le dénommé Ron blanchir face à la réplique. Mais ce furent les rires des jumeaux qui rompirent l'ambiance pesante. Ces derniers attirèrent des regards surpris vers leur table, mais ils semblaient ne pas s'en préoccuper tapant du poing sur la table. Elora balaya la table qui pour la plupart fixait les jumeaux d'un air amusé. Seul Potter regardait Elora d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- On aurait dit en tout point Téo quand il a rejoint nos rangs avec Pansy. Déclara amusé l'un des jumeaux.

Le susnommé offrit un sourire moqueur au jumeau, avant de se tourner vers Blaise et d'entamer une conversation. Le repas défila alors, Hermione essayait d'intégrer Elora sans succès, cette dernière ne se sentait pas à sa place, alors la née moldue n'insista pas.

SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB * SS-SB

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me permet de m'améliorer ;)

Bonnes vacances aux veinards, pour les autres bons courage :p

A bientôt

Jeel


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Yeahhhhh je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ... oupsss pas le bon fandom :p**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus que ça, et réserve mon blabla en bas de chapitre ;)**

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP à MISS HOMME ENCEINTE 2 pour sa correction et ses conseils!**

 **SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB**

 _\- Je … Hésita l'outsider mal à l'aise. Je m'appelle Elora Black, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà. Prenant de l'assurance elle enchaîna. Et apparemment vous pensez que je suis là pour vous espionner, voir vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Termina-t-elle._

 _Elle vit le dénommé Ron blanchir face à la réplique. Mais ce furent les rires des jumeaux qui rompirent l'ambiance pesante. Ces dernier attirèrent des regards surpris vers leur table, mais ils semblaient ne pas s'en préoccuper tapant du poing sur la table. Elora balaya la table qui pour la plus part fixait les jumeaux d'un air amusé. Seul Potter regardait Elora d'un air indéchiffrable._

 _\- On aurait dit en tout point Téo quand il a rejoint nos rangs avec Pansy. Déclara amusé l'un des jumeaux._

 _Le susnommé offrit un sourire moqueur au jumeau, avant de se tourner vers Blaise et d'entamer une conversation. Le repas défila alors, Hermione essayait d'intégrer Elora sans succès, cette dernière ne se sentait pas à sa place, et la née moldue n'insista pas._

 **SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans une certaine routine, Elora avait récupéré ses capacités magiques et par là même sa baguette. Hermione la traînait toujours aux repas du soir, certaines fois c'était Pansy ou Ginny qui venaient la chercher, mais elle prenait les deux autres repas de la journée avec Snape, l'aidant dans la confection des potions. Certains jours elle secondait le Dr Stenford dans les soins de certains patients, et évidemment elle aidait à chaque retour de mission à soigner les blessés. Quant à Regulus aucun signe ne montrait que son réveil serait imminent.

Elle ne vit plus Sirius depuis la réunion catastrophique. Mais il faut dire qu'elle évitait les habitants de la maison comme la peste, les repas du soir se passaient dans le silence pour elle, ignorant les invitations des jeunes adultes à leurs conversations. Elle était de plus en plus nostalgique de sa vie avant son retour en Angleterre. Et dire que petite elle rêvait de revenir dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître, qui avait vu grandir ses parents.

Novembre prenait ses droits et par là même la première neige de l'hiver. Elora était au chevet de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, elle ne se décidait pas à descendre. Les moldus glissaient sur la neige, leurs enfants riaient.

\- Tu sais la neige est tombée cette nuit. Je voudrais tellement que tu la vois, on irait dehors faire un bonhomme de neige. Dit-elle nostalgique. Ici la neige tombe plus tardivement que dans le Minnesota. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Termina-t-elle la voix faiblissante.

\- Elora ? S'éleva une voix vers la porte.

Celle-ci se releva vivement faisant face à Remus Lupin qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien . Demanda-t-il. Severus s'inquiétait de ne pas vous avoir vu descendre.

\- Oui, c'est juste qu'il neige. Dit-elle en laissant son regard se perdre sur la fenêtre. Mon père adore la neige, chaque année on faisait des bonhommes de neiges. Quand j'étais petite il les animait.

Remus pénétra dans la pièce et se saisit d'une chaise pour s'asseoir lui aussi au chevet de l'homme, qu'il regarda avec douceur avant de poser un regard tendre pour la jeune fille.

\- Vous l'aimez énormément, et je pense que je peux dire sans trop me tromper que lui aussi doit vous aimer fort. Déclara-t-il.

\- C'est un homme doux, qui aime sa famille, et qui ferait tout pour la protéger, quitte à s'exiler pour leur sécurité. Dit-elle son regard se perdant à nouveau dans la rue. Un jour il m'a dit qu'il offrirait sa vie si elle pouvait sauver la mienne. Raconta-t-elle sa voix faiblissante. Vous savez je n'avais pas dix ans, pour moi c'était comme s'il me disait je t'aime jusqu'à la dernière étoile au fin fond de l'univers, même encore plus loin. Je n'avais pas compris les paroles dans leur ensemble.

\- C'est un bon père ça je le vois très bien à travers vous. Il a fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui, et il peut en être fier. Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a raconté mais il a été attrapeur des Serpentard. Enchaîna-t-il cherchant à distraire les pensées moroses de la plus jeune.

Mais le regard d'Elora se voila, surprenant Remus ne comprenant pas la douleur qu'il y voyait tout à coup.

\- Merci Monsieur Lupin. Je vais aller rejoindre le professeur Snape.

\- Elora... voulut interpeller l'ancien gryffondor, mais la jeune fille sortit de la pièce ignorant l'appel.

Arrivé au sous-sol, Severus jeta un regard affectueux intérieur à la jeune femme, mais ses yeux se plissèrent face à l'air mélancolique de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sans un mot s'attela dans sa tâche, mais au bout d'une petite heure, après que Severus ait sauvé le laboratoire de pas moins d'une dizaine d'explosions, il la chassa avant qu'elle ne fasse sauter la maison. Elora remonta dans les étages, arrivée dans le vestibule de la maison elle s'arrêta écoutant les bruits du manoir. Des discussions sérieuses se tenaient dans la cuisine, pendant que des voix d'enfants raisonnaient dans l'escalier, avant de s'estomper. Elle se sentit alors plus que jamais enfermée et réalisa que personne ne sortait de cette maison, à part pour se battre, personne ne riait, personne ne jouait, les enfants encore moins, personne ne profitait de la première neige à cause de cette foutue guerre. Elle s'abaissa sur le sol et passa une main sur le sol gelé.

\- Dis qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea une voix enfantine en direction des escaliers.

Elora se tourna vers le petit groupe d'enfants, qui la fixait avec interrogation. Elle sourit alors avant de murmurer : « De la magie ». Les enfants la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Mais soudain des flocons se mirent à tomber dans la maison.

\- De la neige ! S'exclama heureuse une fillette.

Des flocons se mirent alors à tomber du plafond, avant qu'Elora ne fasse apparaître un parterre de neige, givrant la maison tel un glacier. Les enfants la fixèrent avec surprise avant de se mettre à jouer dans la neige un sourire effaçant leurs visages graves. Des cris, des rires résonnèrent enfin, faisant revivre cette maison sinistre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce chahut ! Gronda la voix du professeur McGonagall, alors qu'une bataille de boule de neige avait investi les couloirs. Il y a de la neige à n'en savoir que faire.

\- Fred ! George ! Hurla la voix de Mme Weasley.

Elora se réfugia dans les étages, écoutant avec plaisir les rires, un vrai sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Elle retourna dans la chambre de son père, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, et sa joie retomba quelque peu. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et forma des boules de neige qu'elle assembla sur la table de nuit, formant un bonhomme de neige miniature, qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'il ne fonde pas.

\- Miss Black ! S'écria la voix essoufflée de la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Je reviens bientôt, je vais avoir des ennuis. Dit-elle en souriant à Regulus.

La jeune fille sortit sans un regard en arrière, si elle s'était retournée elle aurait peut-être vu une des mains bouger, mais elle n'en sut rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? L'interrogea brutalement McGonagall quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, où se tenait le groupe Potter, les jumeaux Weasley hilares et leur mère, ainsi que Lupin, Snape et son autre géniteur.

\- Un problème professeur ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant en entendant les enfants crier et rire dans les couloirs attenants.

Les personnes qui l'observaient furent surpris de voir ce sourire sincère prendre place sur ses lèvres, elle qui avait semblé si éteinte les derniers mois, semblait revivre rien qu'avec la neige. Mais McGonagall ne perdit pas le fil du problème.

\- Cette neige ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

\- Rien je m'ennuyais, je voulais pimenter cette journée. Dit-elle avec provocation, n'est pas Black qui veut.

\- Vous me ferez le plaisir de nettoyer cette...

\- Il n'en sera rien. Interrompit Elora le regard tout à coup furieux. Vous les entendez, les enfants rient, jouent, ils agissent enfin comme de vrais enfants. Déclara-t-elle avec passion. Depuis les mois que je suis ici, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un tombeau.

\- La guerre... Voulut expliquer la directrice.

\- Vous laissez cette putain de guerre guider vos vies ! S'énerva Elora. Les enfants n'y sont pour rien, ils ont le droit à une enfance ! Donc vous m'excuserez, ils ne peuvent se rendre à l'extérieur, alors je fais venir l'extérieur à eux. Vous êtes si imprégnés dans vos manipulations, tactiques, que vous oubliez que la future génération est ici, et qu'elle a besoin d'amour, de joie, pas des listes des morts, ou des combats remportés ou perdus ! Ragea-t-elle. Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous avez agi en professeur ?! À leur enseigner autre chose qu'à se protéger, qu'à se défendre !

\- Ce n'est pas grave Miss Black, on va aller jouer dans nos chambres, intervint l'un des enfants qui avait dû entendre la dispute, et qui avait rejoint le groupe d'adultes.

La jeune femme lança un regard de défi à McGonagall, cette dernière fut perdue par ce regard qu'elle avait déjà vu, mais pas dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière, oh oui elle aurait pu dire que les yeux brûlaient de mille feux.

\- Non ça ira Mr Weasley, retournez vous amuser, j'avais oublié à quel point le rire des enfants est primordial.

Le jeune Weasley sembla hésiter, mais après un dernier regard aux adultes, il s'en fit retrouver ses camarades. Elora garda sa posture fière, peu impressionnée par tous les regards posés sur elle. Ce fut Remus qui rompit le silence, ne pouvant empêcher un rire de sortir de sa gorge vite suivi par les plus jeunes, Severus et Minerva posèrent un regard amusé sur la sorcière tout à coup perdue.

\- Je pense que tu as dû en faire voir à tes professeurs de Salem. Déclara Remus les yeux brillants. Regulus a du bien en baver.

\- Je ne suis pas si terrible. Répondit-elle sur la défensive, faisant redoubler les rires.

Minerva esquissa un sourire tout comme Lupin, Snape se contenta d'un rictus.  
Sirius lui jeta un regard froid à la jeune fille.

\- Tu es peut-être la fille de Regulus, mais tu n'es pas ici chez toi. Déclara-t-il faisant chuter la température de plusieurs degrés, alors que les adultes tournaient un regard noir vers l'animagus qui débordait de colère.

\- Tout comme vous, je ne crois pas avoir vu votre nom sur cette tapisserie généalogique. Grand-mère a dû penser que vous faisiez honte à l'honneur des Black. Répondit du tac-au-tac la jeune sorcière mordante. Mais je la comprends j'aurais aussi pris un malin plaisir à brûler votre nom.

\- Espèce de...

\- Sirius stop ! S'énerva Remus. Tu va trop loin !

\- Quoi ? Personne n'a des doutes, l'homme a l'étage à un putain de serpent sur le bras, est-ce qu'il y a que moi que ça choque ! Elle n'a sûrement été éduquée que dans la haine des moldus et pour finir dans nos troupes comme espionne à la botte de ce putain de mage noir !

Elora sentit son cœur être pourfendu de milliers de poignards émoussés, elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer, elle aurait pu se mettre à hurler sur cet être abject qui était soi-disant un homme bon, mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle fixa un regard perdu sur cet homme qui la jugeait sans la connaître.

\- Vous jugez mais vous ne savez rien. Dit-elle la voix tremblante. J'ai grandi dans un village moldu au Minnesota. Raconta-t-elle. J'y ai suivi leur enseignement jusqu'à ce que vous appelez votre septième année en magie, tout en suivant des cours de magie à la maison, je ne suis jamais allée à Salem, car mon père avait peur que des sorciers me fassent du mal en le reconnaissant. Mes voisins étaient des moldus, mes amis le sont aussi. Raconta-t-elle surprenant tout le monde. Mon père m'a enseigné les règles de la noblesse sorcière, afin que je ne sois jamais démunie, mais il m'a aussi enseigné le fait de ne jamais juger quelqu'un sur sa différence, il m'a appris à traiter les elfes de maisons en égal, à respecter chaque créature vivante. Dit-elle la voix vibrante, par moments, dû à l'émotion. Il est un bon père et ce n'est pas un tatouage qu'on lui a mis de force alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans, que cela en fait un homme mauvais. À seize ans je pense que vous n'étiez pas tout blanc non plus Mr Black. Mais vous avez eu de la chance. Une question me taraude cependant comment faites vous pour vivre ici, en sachant tous les anciens mangemorts qui y vivent et vous aident, car je ne suis pas folle vous ne leur faite aucunement confiance. Termina-t-elle le regard noir et l'aura menaçante.

Sirius lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de partir dans la cuisine. Elora baissa le regard, Pansy voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais la jeune Black se recula et serra ses bras autour de son corps le froid prenant possession d'elle. Elle promit à mi-mot de débarrasser la neige quand les enfants seraient fatigués, avant de fuir vers les étages. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte de sa chambre, et s'y laissait glisser, les flocons de neige cessèrent de tomber et des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues.

Les heures défilèrent, les filles vinrent toquer à la porte plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse, elles abandonnèrent, mais Kreattur lui n'en resta pas là, Elora se vit couvrir par une vieille couverture en laine et un chocolat chaud apparaître devant elle, alors que le vieil elfe s'agenouillait à ses côtés le regard inquiet.

\- Maîtresse Elora devrait boire le chocolat, cela lui ferait du bien. Dit l'elfe avec toute la fermeté qu'il pouvait.

\- Ça va aller Kreattur ne t'en fait pas. Murmura la voix éraillée de la jeune femme.

\- Mr Snape et Mr Lupin ont insisté Maîtresse Elora, sinon ils viendront directement. Dit l'elfe ses oreilles papillonnant furieusement.

\- C'est le chocolat que tu faisais à mon père quand il n'allait pas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en se saisissant du mug.

\- Oh Maître Regulus vous a parlé du chocolat de Kreattur .S'étonna avec émerveillement la créature.

\- Oh oui et que c'était le meilleur remède. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Maître Regulus est très gentil, tout comme Maîtresse Elora. Kreattur est ravi d'avoir d'aussi bons maîtres.

\- Et moi je suis ravie que tu serves notre famille avec tant de dévotion. Merci. Dit-elle tout en portant le breuvage à ses lèvres.

Le chocolat dégagea dans sa bouche tous ses arômes et la détendit instantanément lui faisant pousser un bruit de satisfaction, qui fit briller les yeux de Kreattur d'orgueil. Quand elle termina la tasse Kreattur la remplit automatiquement sous le rire de Elora.

\- Une dernière, mais après ça me fera trop, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle amusé.

\- Maître Regulus en buvait cinq. Déclara sérieusement l'elfe.

\- Oui et bien mon père est un gourmand invétéré. Il a toujours du chocolat à proximité. Et bien que ton chocolat soit délicieux je préfère en reprendre au petit déjeuner si ça ne te fait rien.

\- Oh oui ! Pépia l'elfe faisant voleter ses oreilles. Kreattur préparera le petit déjeuner de Maîtresse Elora avec du chocolat comme elle aime ! S'extasia l'elfe avec engouement.

À ce moment trois coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre.

\- Elora ? C'est Hermione je peux entrer ?

La jeune Black n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de se décaler pour qu'Hermione puisse ouvrir la porte. La née moldue entra dans la chambre, en offrant un sourire à la jeune femme. Elle referma la porte contre laquelle elle s'assit à son tour. Kreattur après une œillade satisfaite disparut dans un pop, non sans re-remplir la tasse de Elora et d'en faire apparaître une seconde pour Hermione, qui fut surprise de l'attention de l'elfe à son égard.

\- Kreattur t'aime énormément. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi gentil et serviable avant que tu ne sois là.

\- Oui, il tenait beaucoup à mon père. Apparemment il faisait en sorte de couvrir toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait inventer.

Hermione éclata de rire s'imaginant parfaitement le vieil elfe dans ce rôle, déclenchant un sourire chez Elora. Hermione porta ses lèvres au chocolat chaud, soupirant devant les bonnes saveurs qui s'en dégageait. Elles restèrent dans un silence apaisant un petit moment avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais suivi une scolarité moldu, ça a dû être extrêmement enrichissant.

\- Oui, d'un certain côté je n'ai pas tous les aprioris que peuvent avoir les enfants de familles sorcières.

\- Ça a dû être dur de tout quitter.

\- J'essaie de pas y penser. Quand mon père a été repéré lors de l'attaque par un mangemort, il a eu peur qu'on vienne nous attraper.

\- Il a bien fait de vous mettre en sécurité. Même si tu ne devais pas penser que votre abri serait habité.

Elora ferma les yeux avec douleur.

\- Tu sais mon père m'a souvent parlé de sa vie en Angleterre, de son frère. Mais il ne m'a jamais parlé du fait qu'ils se détestaient. Quand j'imaginais Sirius, je voyais un homme joueur, aimant, protecteur, mais je me rend compte qu'il n'est rien de tout ça.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui une fois de plus idéalise.  
\- Non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu sais Sirius peut être quelqu'un de super, mais malheureusement il a aussi de très mauvais côté, et le fait de juger sans savoir est l'un de ses plus gros défauts.  
\- Je pensais qu'un homme qui a passé près de 12 ans à Azkaban pour un crime dont il est innocent, ne jugerait pas aussi facilement.

Hermione ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? Alors elle changea de conversation.

\- Avec les autres on se fait une petite soirée tranquille dans la bibliothèque, ça te dirait de venir avec nous .  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre ...  
\- Pas sûre de quoi ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Pas sûre que j'ai ma place avec vous. Avoua Elora avec un sourire contrit.

La née moldue resta un instant silencieuse, avant de se saisir de la main de la jeune femme, la serrant fortement.

\- Je pense que tu as autant ta place que n'importe qui. Tu sais que tu es capable de dire de sacrées sottises. Déclara-t-elle en se levant tirant la jeune Black pour l'inciter à se lever.

Elora se redressa sur ses pieds, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, fixant Hermione avec un air d'enfant perdu. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, Herm l'attira dans ses bras la serrant avec douceur. La plus jeune resta un instant figée dans les bras de la jeune femme, avant de rendre l'étreinte.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais je suis là. Je voudrais que tu puisses compter sur moi et nous faire confiance.  
\- J'essaierai. Fini par dire Elora s'attirant un sourire éblouissant de l'autre jeune femme.

Hermione la tira alors à sa suite, l'entraînant vers le premier étage où elles retrouvèrent le reste du groupe, Harry, Draco, les quatre derniers Weasley, Téo, Blaise, Neville, Luna et Pansy. Tous les regardèrent avec interrogations, mettant mal à l'aise Elora. Mais Hermione leur jeta un regard noir, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de ses amis, et fit asseoir Elora sur un canapé, entre elle et Pansy, qui offrit un sourire à la fille élevé aux USA.

Mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place parmi ces soldats, car non il ne s'agissait pas de jeunes adultes, en tout cas plus maintenant. Elle les avait vu sous leur pire jour, et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image. Ce fut Neville qui réagit le premier en voyant la jeune femme se fermer à nouveau.

\- Elora il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ce sort pour faire tomber la neige, c'est merveilleux ce que tu as fait dans la maison. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Heu … Si tu veux, il n'est pas bien compliqué. Murmura la sorcière.

\- Et bien explique nous. Ordonna Draco, se faisant fusiller du regard par Hermione qui était en mode sur-protectrice.

\- Mione calme toi un peu, personne ne va faire du mal à ta protégée. Déclara Blaise avec un sourire moqueur. Charly devrait-il être jaloux ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Blaise se faisait frapper par Ron. Et que le reste de la troupe éclatait de rire. Elora eut un air nostalgique pensant à ses propres amis qu'elle avait dû abandonner aux USA, et qui ne devaient pas comprendre sa disparition soudaine.

\- Elora tout va bien ? Demanda Ginny voyant la jeune femme avec un air de plus en plus triste.  
\- Oui, je ... Excusez-moi je n'ai rien à faire ici. Désolée Hermione. Déclara subitement la jeune femme en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte à pas pressés.  
\- T'es bien une serpentarde ...  
\- ... à prendre la fuite comme ça.

Déclarèrent les jumeaux Weasley avec un sourire mauvais. Mais ça n'eut pas la réaction escomptée.

\- Non. Dit-elle sèchement en se retournant et plantant ses yeux orages dans ceux des jumeaux qui se figèrent sous l'aura noire. Je ne suis pas plus serpentarde, que gryffondor ou n'importe quelles autres maisons de Poudlard. Je n'y suis jamais allée et je n'irai jamais. Vous n'êtes pas comme moi, et je ne serais sûrement jamais comme vous. Vous avez grandi avec la guerre, j'ai grandi dans un pays relativement en paix, où les seuls échos de la guerre que j'avais, étaient ceux du livre de l'histoire de la magie que j'étudiais. Et ça vous ne le comprendrez jamais. Termina-t-elle le visage grave. Je pourrais vous parler de mon enfance et de mon adolescence dans des établissements moldus, que ça ne changerait pas. Comme vous parlez de mon père, de l'homme bien qu'il est, qu'il était. Je pourrais inventer, créer des souvenirs qui colleraient avec votre vision du monde.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu fais ? Intervint Harry gravement.

Elora posa ses yeux las dans ceux du Survivant.

\- Non, mais quelle importance ? Ça n'y changera rien. Je suis Elora Black, fille d'un homme marqué par le diable, et vous vous arrêtez là, comme son frère, comme tout ceux qui se disent du bon côté.

\- Je ne …

\- Tu sais, c'est comme pour toi, tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu, l'élu, tout un tas d'étiquette, mais tu es plus que ça, mais on t'enferme dans cette case, alors que tu es aussi un ami fidèle, une personne fragile et forte à la fois, quelqu'un de juste, un cœur prit. Mais tu ne peux pas en dire autant de moi, car vous vous arrêtez tous à la surface, je ne suis que l'intruse, la fille d'un Black, d'un mangemort. Termina-t-elle la voix pleine de dégoût.

\- Tu te trompes Elora Black. Répondit avec douceur le dénommé survivant. Je ne pense pas une seconde que tu sois juste la fille d'un mangemort. Tu es une jeune femme aimante, courageuse, qui ferait tout pour sa famille, quitte à risquer sa vie, mais aussi pour des inconnus que tu ne connais pas. Tu as de la malice à revendre, tu aimes rendre heureux les gens qui t'entourent. Mais tu es aussi une personne explosive, qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense.

Harry sut alors qu'il devait faire le premier pas, quand il vit la jeune sorcière se fermer de nouveau. Il lui tendit alors la main, dans une invitation silencieuse à la serrer. Il la vit hésiter, le regard troublé par ce geste. Avant de se décider à avancer la sienne. Quand Harry la tint entre ses mains, il la sentit trembler, et dans les yeux de la jeune Black, il y lu un désarroi profond, doublé d'une force qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était cette dernière qu'il la maintenait debout, il le savait. Non, encore beaucoup de mystère entourait la jeune femme. Suite au pacte d'amitié qu'il venait de signer silencieusement, il détendit l'atmosphère en lâchant :

\- Ah oui et j'ai failli oublier tu es la seule personne vivante que je connaisse qui soit capable de passer une journée en compagnie de Snape et de ressortir avec le sourire de ses cachots.

Le petit groupe eut un sourire amusé face à la dernière réplique, sauf Elora.

\- Le professeur Snape est quelqu'un de très agréable, qui aime pratiquer les potions. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un exploit.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas car tu n'es pas élève de Poudlard. Déclara Harry avec un air complice par rapport à ce qu'elle leur avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Mais si tu veux on te raconte et toi tu nous raconteras le souvenir de ton pire professeur.

Tous virent alors la jeune femme hésiter, mais ils ne pourraient rien dire de plus, il fallait que ça soit sa décision d'avancer avec eux. Mais elle finit non sans une légère hésitation à retourner s'asseoir près d'Hermione et Ginny.

\- Je ne te crois pas, le professeur Snape ne peut pas être plus terrible que ma prof d'anglais.

Ce fut ainsi que les heures suivantes défilèrent, entre souvenirs et rires. Elora avait été effarée du portrait brossé par les anciens élèves de Severus, pendant qu'eux riaient encore de la tête de poisson hors de l'eau qu'elle avait faite. Puis les discussions se centrèrent sur Elora, sa vie aux USA, ses amis.

\- Un petit ami? Demanda Blaise d'un air de conspiration.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas je dirais, surtout qu'à présent ton petit ami est jaloux. Sourit Elora avec moquerie.

En effet Ron foudroyait Blaise du regard, mais il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce.

\- Attends comme tu fais pour savoir qui est avec qui? Je suis sûr qu'on est des plus discret. Enchaîna Blaise. Qui est ta taupe?

\- Tu as failli m'éclater le crâne quand tu pensais que je tuais ton petit ami. Lui dit-elle tout naturellement, faisant blanchir l'assemblée.

\- Je suis désolé. Marmonna Blaise blanc comme un linge.

\- Non tu n'as pas à l'être. Lui répondit Elora, tu ne me connaissais pas, je m'étais échappée des cachots, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu me traites avec gentillesse.

Blaise lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, sans pour autant se dépêtre de sa culpabilité.

\- Et sinon quels sont les autres couples dans la pièce? Demanda Hermione avec amusement.

\- Toi c'est facile tu me l'as dit, comme Neville. Tu es avec Charlie, Neville est avec Luna. Après je sais que Ginny et Pansy sont sorties ensemble...

\- Non mais comment tu sais ça?! S'étonna Ginny

\- Ça faisait des semaines qu'on était plus ensemble quand tu es arrivée ? Termina Pansy.

\- Mon secret. Sourit mystérieusement la jeune Black. Je continue ? Demanda-t-elle joueuse, voyant les regards intéressés elle enchaîna. Harry tu sors avec Draco.

Cependant cette fois, seul un blanc lui répondit. Elle crut s'être trompée, mais Draco brisa le silence.

\- Non mais comment tu fais ça? Presque personne n'est au courant pour Harry et moi, on ne se montre devant personne. Déclara-t-il avec une légère froideur.

En effet Draco était assis avec Teo, pendant que Harry se tenait entre les jumeaux. Ils ne se montraient jamais comme un couple.

\- Je... Vous avez des petits regards l'un envers l'autre, des attentions. Vous ne vous comportez pas ensemble comme avec vos amis. Avoua Elora avec douceur. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, personne n'est au courant si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Elora, Draco est encore plus protecteur que Blaise, ça m'étonne que personne à part toi ne s'en soit rendu compte. Nargua Ginny.

Draco fustigea Ginny de dire ça, pendant que Pansy en rajoutait une couche, rendant Malfoy furieux. Mais tous à part lui riaient de bon cœur, même Harry souriait, se moquant de son petit ami. Vers les alentours de deux heures du matin, Charlie vint chercher Hermione, ce fut le top pour aller se coucher, Elora secoua la tête de fatigue, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde, et de quitter les dernières personnes présentes, qui la regardèrent disparaître dans le couloir.

\- Harry j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Murmura Ron. Sirius n'a peut-être pas tort.

\- Ron ! Gronda Blaise. Elle t'a sauvé la vie, celle de Remus, de membres de l'Ordre !

\- Non Ron, je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me trompe. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me dit qu'elle ne nous trahira pas. Et puis Snape ne donne pas facilement sa confiance, et pourtant il s'est porté garant pour elle, agit avec elle comme avec Draco, alors qu'il ne la connaît que depuis quelques semaines.

 **SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB - SSxSB**

 **Me revoilou, désolée pour l'attente, je passais des examens, dont un concours, et j'étais pas mal stressée ^w^**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, on avance peu à peu, et bientôt ça va bouger un peu plus, mais je n'en dis pas plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou un mp, j'adore vous répondre :) Même si c'est des critiques je suis preneuse, ça permet toujours de s'améliorer =}**

 **Donc le prochain chapitre, viendra aussi vite que je peux ^^ je sais c'est très précis, j'ai déjà rédigé des passages, mais il n'est pas encore tramé (ça ce dit ça ? XD)**

 **A bientôt, la team Jeel s'envole vers d'autres cieux ! XD**

Réponse review anonyme :

Guest:

Oui j'aime ce Sirius, je ne dirais pas comment ça va se passer quand il apprendra la vérité, mais après vous pouvez être sur qu'il va regretter :p

Oui, Harry au départ est très méfiants, il faut dire que ce bip*bip*bip oups j'ai faillit spoiler, il y avait bien une raison à son comportement de connard fini en début d'histoire, mais à présent il commence à connaître Elora, et il a envie de lui faire confiance, elle a sauvé plusieurs personnes à qui il tient en risquant sa vie. après il faut se rappeler que Ryry est un Gyffondor, et qu'il aime croire que es gens ont un bon fond ^w^


End file.
